A New Life
by Broedy
Summary: A city woman arrives in Sweetwater and is befriended by Lou. When Jimmy turns up unexpectedly things are never the same again. Spanning ten years, this story is a continuation of sorts of Silencing the Past.
1. Chapter 1

"A New Life" by Broedy

Author note: This story was first published on The Kid & Lou Shrine in 1999. It's both a prequel and sequel to "Silencing the Past" and, like that story, I gave Kidand Lou the surname of Morgan because those pesky writers never revealed his real name. (Unless you read the original script extract from the final episode which one of the extras let me post on the old site. In it, Kid's first name was actually uncovered!)

* * *

PART ONE 

April, 1864

"Sweetwater!" bellowed Old George, as he drew his team of weary horses to a stop outside the livery stable. The dusty passengers began to descend awkwardly from the hard wooden seats, their steps uncertain after the long hours of jolting travel over imperfect trails as they made their way west. A young man dressed inappropriately in a dark woolen suit wiped his moist brow carefully with the back of his sleeve and surveyed the town before him. He was enthralled by everything he saw, unable to believe that they had finally arrived at their destination after so many days in the uncomfortable coach. If the proposed railway through Sweetwater had been completed they might have avoided the arduous journey, but that would be months away and he had not wanted to wait that long. He had been waiting far too long already for this moment.

A noise behind him caught his attention, and with a murmur of apology the man reached into the coach and withdrew the gloved hand of his wife. She stepped gracefully to the muddy ground, wearing the elegant traveling outfit she had worn the day after their marriage only a week before. Her coppery hair peeped out from under stylish bonnet, the curls as fresh and impossibly perfect as they were in Minneapolis when he had courted her.

"Well, we're here, Melanie," he said proudly, aware of the envious looks he was already receiving from the young men who were waiting to unload the luggage from the coach top. A woman as beautiful as his wife was an object of acute envy even in the big city, and he enjoyed the attention. She threw him a tired smile now, her green eyes shining with relief at escaping the confines of the odious carriage interior.

"I was beginning to think we never would," replied Melanie, her gaze searching the faces of the towns people as they went about their business. The lively bustle revived in her the excitement she had felt on leaving Minneapolis, and it was with keen enthusiasm that she took her husband's arm. "Where's the bank, Howard? Where is our house?"

"It's got to be around here someplace, Mr. Johnson wired me to say he'd meet the coach. Don't you worry now."

But Melanie was barely listening to him, she was too caught up in her surroundings and the new life that awaited her. She was impatient for it to begin now that she had gotten away from the city, away from her overbearing family and Minneapolis society. For years she had dreamed of coming to a town just like this and begin again, living life on her terms - being free. Of course, she had not foreseen the necessity of marrying Howard Brooks, but her parents would not hear of her leaving their house until she was married. Even the respectable position of schoolmarm was not good enough for the likes of the Minneapolis Mapletons, and her father had forbidden her from pursuing it.

Still, it had not pleased her parents when she chose a young upstart banker to wed instead, which was incentive enough for Melanie. Howard Brooks had wild notions of leaving the city and settling in the far more exciting West, and that suited her purposes. He was from a good family so her parents could not oppose the match, however disappointed they might have been. Melanie and Howard were young, her father concluded, and soon they would learn that running off to the West and leaving civilized society behind was a mistake. Melanie was determined to prove him wrong.

As the last of their trunks were hauled from the coach and the other passengers had left them, an elderly gentleman was seen hurrying towards the stables, pulling a heavy, dark jacket over his crisp white shirt. He looked less than pleased to be doing so in the midday heat, and Melanie noticed that the other townsfolk seemed to be more interested in the practicalities of a garment than fashion. Quite sensibly so, she realized, as she was already sweltering in her tight, velvet jacket and full skirts after standing only a few minutes in the early Summer sunshine. She certainly wasn't in Minneapolis any more. Melanie longed to be indoors and prayed that the gentleman approaching them was the promised Mr. Johnson.

"Brooks?" the older man inquired, lifting his hat in respect for Melanie.

"Yes, sir. You must be Mr. Johnson," replied Howard, with his best customer smile. Melanie had fast learned to read his smiles after they had met and noticed that he rarely smiled with his eyes, as though he was keeping the entire world at bay. "I'm very pleased to meet you, sir. May I introduce my wife, Melanie."

"Ma'am," he bowed his head politely and took her outstretched hand. "So, you're finally here then. Guess that means I can take up my fishing pole and retire just as I've planned to all these years."

Howard continued his simpering grin. "We're just so glad to be here, as you know, Mr. Johnson. I'm looking forward to seeing the bank and I'm ready to take over as soon as you'd like."

"I can see I've found the right man for the job, if you can work some of that well practiced charm on our customers too."

Howard's face fell immediately, but the old banker took no notice.

"Come on and I'll show you the old girl… oh, begging your pardon, Miss," Johnson chuckled, and was rewarded my a dazzling smile from Melanie. It struck her how quickly the old man had understood her husband, and that he had had no qualms about calling him on it. She had a feeling she was going to like Lucius Johnson. She took his proffered arm and allowed him to escort her from the stables, leaving a somewhat disgruntled Howard to follow, carrying their numerous small bags of personal items.

* * *

The Sweetwater bank was a small brick and wooden building in the centre of town, conveniently situated opposite the sheriff's office. Lucius Johnson had been its proprietor for over twenty years, but failing health forced him to advertise for a replacement a month before. He was surprised when the answer he received had come all the way from Minneapolis, and that a bright young banker from one of the city's most reputable institutions would leave it all behind to come to a small, relatively isolated town like Sweetwater. To top it all off, he then discovered that the young man was to be married soon and would bring his bride out with him. Johnson wondered what kind of city woman would put up with that, especially one as beautiful and stylish as Melanie Brooks. But as he showed them around the small offices he could plainly see the delight written all over her face. It seemed Sweetwater suited Mrs. Brooks just fine. 

"Oh, Mr. Johnson, what of our house? Were you able to find us a suitable place?" she asked eagerly before Howard could monopolize the conversation with questions about the running of the bank.

"Why, yes indeed, Mrs. Brooks, but your husband told me you had your heart set on a little place out of town." Lucius placed a cup of tea before her and sat down heavily in his office chair. Howard remained standing by the window where he could best see faded numbers in the heavy ledger in his hands. "Are you sure you wouldn't prefer a little cottage in town? There'd be better company for you, especially with your husband working here all day."

"Oh no!" Melanie cried, her small hands clasped in her lap. "I would adore being on the land, I've lived in a city all my life. I won't be lonely."

"I'm afraid Melanie insisted on us finding a proper house in the countryside," Howard spoke up, almost apologizing for the fanciful nature of his wife. Johnson ignored his insinuating tone and turned his attention back to Melanie.

"Well you are in luck then, Miss. There's a little place not far from town. Now it isn't anything much, just a house, a barn and a few chickens, but I think it would suit you."

"It sounds wonderful," she breathed, eyes shining.

"Good, because I made the previous owner an offer so it is now owned by this bank, to be used by the family of its proprietor. I had some of the ladies of the town give it a good cleaning so you can move in straight away."

"Thank you, Mr. Johnson, you have been most kind." She took his hand warmly, the sincerity of her words evident from the look in her bewitching, emerald eyes.

"Now I can start my fishing in earnest," he mumbled dismissively into his beard, embarrassed at her attentive gaze. It had been several decades since any beautiful woman had paid him any mind. "Come with me and I'll take you there now."


	2. Chapter 2

The first weeks Melanie Brooks spent in her new house were the busiest in her life. She would lay in bed beside her snoring husband as the sun rose, waiting until the golden sunshine spread across the quilt causing Howard to finally awaken. She cheerfully made his breakfast every morning, counting down the minutes until he would go and unhitch the buggy and leave for the bank. Then she could really enjoy herself, sorting through their belongings, making the small house her very own home. Melanie was so happy of a morning that Howard even overlooked the fact that the eggs were burnt and the coffee too weak. Her good humor was worth the sacrifice of a good meal in his estimation. They had only just been married after all and eventually she would learn, he magnanimously decided.

Melanie wandered out into the yard as she watched Howard's buggy disappear over the rise in the road, and turned her attention to the overgrown garden by her dilapidated fence. In time she would restore them to their former glory, planning rows of fresh vegetables and another garden where she would grow only bright, colorful flowers to fill the house with life. As she filled her lungs with the fresh morning air, Melanie felt truly alive for the first time in her life. The West was everything she imagined it would be, just as beautiful and just as exciting. Though their living conditions were now meager and her knowledge of practicalities when it came to running a household were minimal, Melanie did not wish herself back in her parents' grand house in the city with servants to see to her every need. She had waited her whole life for this, and did not regret for one moment the sacrifices she had made to get here.

Howard was far too busy with the takeover at the bank to interfere with her much. He would only half listen to her plans each night as he pored over the endless books he brought home with him, grunting his approval at the changes she had made to the house. Melanie did not mind, in fact it was just what she hoped for. If he remained disinterested in her activities then he would stay out of her way. She hoped the long hours at the bank would continue.

She did not have all her time to herself of course. Some afternoons Howard would come home to fetch her and then begin an endless round of calls on the townspeople, as he was eager to ingratiate himself with the business families of Sweetwater. He relied on their patronage, and it was only proper that the wife of the new banker should accompany him on these social outings. Melanie understood this and played her part, chatting amiably with merchants' wives as the men stood in the next room discussing business. She had not missed the dull company of such people, for they were the same people she had known in Minneapolis. Polite conversations and overly sweetened tea were not her idea of a day well spent. Not anymore, she thought to herself with a smile.

On each of these long afternoons Melanie would feign interest in the conversations about city fashions and the town happenings, while she secretly plotted and planned new additions to her house. Luckily the women she met did not seem to notice - they were thrilled that there was a new member in their circle, and a stylish young thing at that. The younger women envied her elegant clothes while the elders respected her good breeding and charming manners. In no time at all Melanie had more promises of visits and invitations to dinner than she knew what to do with. She could not make these women understand that she would be quite content to live out her days on her little farm without interference from the rest of the world. But if it helped her husband's business Melanie was prepared to sacrifice this wish as well, for if Howard's business went well, the more time he would spend a the bank. Nearly any sacrifice was worth that.

* * *

Their first Sunday in Sweetwater, the Brooks adorned themselves in their best church-going clothes and rode into town. Most of the townsfolk converged on the small whitewashed church each week, though not all went for religious purposes. Sunday was an excuse for the farmers and their families to come into town, the one day of the week when they could not work without feeling guilty. Some of them had to work of course, just to make ends meet, but even they tried to come into town at least one Sunday a month, no matter if the journey there and back took them all day. It was an opportunity to meet with friends, to gossip and discuss business, to simply be around other people. For the Brooks it was the perfect place to meet the people of Sweetwater.

As soon as the short sermon was over, the real socializing began. Howard immediately disappeared from Melanie's arm as he cultivated new relationships with the prominent farmers of the area, leaving her to the mercy of the town matriarch. Melanie was introduced to countless women whose names and faces she forgot immediately, and found herself agreeing to be part of committees and sewing bees she had no intention of honoring as it meant precious time away from her house. However she soon learned it was easier to agree than to refuse these women, who would not entertain the notion for a minute that she would rather not join them. When the conversation turned to the problem of the new school master who was far from living up to his expectations, Melanie hastily excused herself and made her escape. She peered through the huddled groups and eventually spotted Howard talking to another man by a wagon, so she moved to join him.

"My dear, there you are, I was beginning to wonder what had become of you," Howard beamed falsely, and Melanie did her best to return the expression. She knew when it came to business, Howard forgot everything and everyone else. Perhaps if she was especially nice to this prospective client she could convince him to return home sooner, she thought.

"Melanie, this is Mr. Morgan, he owns a horse ranch not far from us."

The young man held out a large brown hand and smiled warmly at her, removing his hat.

"I am very pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Morgan," she replied, giving him her best smile and paying little attention to Howard.

"The pleasure's mine, ma'am, but please call me Kid. Everyone else does." His face was open and friendly, the faint trace of a Southern accent in his gentle voice.

"As I was saying," Howard piped up, "we must get to know each other better, now that I am taking over from Mr. Johnson at the bank."

"I'm sure we will, Mr. Brooks," said Kid, far more impressed with the banker's wife than with him. At least she was sincere in her greeting. "We're your closest neighbors after all. If you need anything, Mrs. Brooks, we'd be more than happy to help. I know that the old Wilson place was getting a little run down."

"Thank you," Melanie began, and stopped with a gasp when something thumped into her legs, sending her hard against Howard's arm. She glanced down in astonishment and saw a small boy racing around them, throwing up dust with his tiny, booted feet. Kid swooped down and snatched him into his arms before the boy could do anymore damage.

"I apologize for my son, Mrs. Brooks, he just loves the spectacle of Sunday church," he said with a grin, holding the boy upside down for a moment.

"Indeed," muttered Howard with disdain.

When his giggling subsided Kid righted the boy and introduced his son to the couple. "This is Jamie, our eldest."

"How do you do, Jamie?" laughed Melanie. Though she had little interest in other adults she adored children, and this young boy was worthy of adoration. He looked so much like his father too, though he could not have been much more than three years old.

"A sweet child," Howard commented off handedly, eager to get back to the business conversation he and Kid had been having before. But all that was forgotten as his wife engaged the child in idle chatter, laughing at his frank and innocent responses. He sighed impatiently as Morgan seemed far more interested in talking with his wife about nonsensical things rather than the business at hand. Any hope of the latter was abandoned when another woman approached them, a sleeping baby in her arms.

"I'd like you both to meet my wife, Louise," said Kid, his arm encircling her slender shoulders. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Brooks, they've just bought the old Wilson place. Mr. Brooks is Lucius' replacement."

"Hello, I'm happy to have finally met you. I'm sorry I haven't been able to call earlier but I've had my hands full," beamed Louise, nodding to the dozing baby. She was particularly pleased that the new arrivals were close to her own age, rather than her older friends in the town with whom she had little in common. "I'm glad we finally have some new neighbors. You must come for supper."

"Why thank you, Mrs. Morgan, I'm sure we'd be delighted. I would be most interested to see your ranch too," Howard replied, far more interested in the property than its owners. The Morgan ranch was under mortgage after all, so it was only fitting that he inspect the land himself.

"I'd like that very much, Mrs. Morgan," said Melanie, a little embarrassed at her husband's eagerness. She knew his reasoning and hoped that his preoccupation with matters of business would not alienate this young couple. At least the Morgans did not seem interested in them purely out of curiosity as did so many of the other townsfolk. And they had the most beautiful children, something which endeared them to Melanie immediately.

"Why not come back with us now? There's no time like the present," came Kid's invitation. "You'd be more than welcome."

"Well, if you're sure we would not be intruding on your day of rest…"

"Of course not, Mr. Brooks. I understand you wanted to see our property anyway, we'd be pleased if you'd join us."

Melanie looked to Louise for confirmation, and the young woman nodded enthusiastically. There was something about Louise Morgan that Melanie could not put into words. On outward appearances she looked like many of the other women in town, dressed in a simple skirt and blouse under her church-going bonnet. But there was a wild merriment in her eyes that Melanie was not used to seeing in her female friends. Louise was polite and as well spoken as any lady in town, but still there was something about her which separated her from the crowd. Melanie was keen to discover just what that was. Howard shook Kid's hand and agreed to follow them to the ranch in their buggy.

The Morgans departed with their small brood and Melanie watched as Kid carefully took the baby from his wife's arms while she seated herself in their wagon, Jamie already clambering on the backboard. The Kid smiled as Louise reached down for the sleeping babe, and the loving look that passed between them struck Melanie forcibly. Perhaps it's that, she thought with a trace of bitterness, she loves her husband. Melanie looked at Howard as he helped her into the buggy and wondered if she would ever feel that way about him. Somehow, deep in her heart, she doubted it very much.


	3. Chapter 3

When Melanie first laid eyes on the Morgan property she knew it was what she what she had always envisaged for herself. From the quaint white-washed house to the stables and the horses grazing peacefully in the corral, it was perfect. After all the grand houses she had seen and visited in Minneapolis, she was more envious of Louise Morgan for her simple ranch than any of them.

After a hearty Sunday dinner of roast chicken and after the children had been put down for afternoon naps, the Kid took Howard on an extensive tour of the property, even going to the trouble of saddling a couple of horses so he could show the new banker the neighboring land he hoped to buy in order to extend the paddocks. Lou knew they would be gone for some time, for when the Kid started talking of expansions and plans for the property he would be a while. In the front parlor of the house she told Melanie so as she placed a tea tray before her.

"I hope he won't bore your husband to tears," Lou smiled, pouring her guest a cup. Melanie laughed softly to herself and shook her head.

"Don't feel bad for Howard, I'm sure he's having the time of his life."

Louise wasn't sure if she was being serious or not, in fact she was having trouble understanding Melanie Brooks at all. She spoke guardedly, often too politely, as if not willing to reveal her true thoughts. And when she spoke of or to her husband her tone changed noticeably, so Lou was glad that for the moment he was out of the house so she might get to know the young woman properly. She was her closest neighbor after all, and since Adam had been born Louise's movements were somewhat restricted. Her dearest friend Rachel had recently come for a visit but could only stay a week before she had to return to Denver, and Louise missed her company. She wasn't convinced this city-bred woman would be much of a substitute though.

"How are you settling in at the old Wilson place?" Lou was unsure how to begin a conversation with the placid Mrs. Brooks, who was surveying the room. She was surprised when the mere mention of the place brought a distinct glow to Melanie's eyes.

"It is everything I hoped for… and more," she replied, the faintest of smiles on her lips. "I simply couldn't bear living in town, that wasn't the reason I came out West."

Louise nodded knowingly. "It has that affect on some people. I remember the first time I set foot in Sweetwater, the first time I ever saw this property… I thought there wasn't a more beautiful place on earth. Not many others feel the same way though," she blushed.

"Oh, but I do!" Melanie beamed. "I know exactly what you mean… I don't know how you could ever leave this place, Louise."

Lou smiled, her fears allayed. Perhaps Melanie Brooks would turn out to be a friend after all. The cool exterior had been replaced by a sincerity and conviction that Lou didn't question. She knew very well what it felt like to be so taken with the West.

"I don't intend to, not now. We have too many memories here."

"Howard mentioned this used to be a Pony Express station? It's hard to imagine this place as anything other than a horse ranch. It's perfect." Melanie set her cup down and moved to the window, where a gentle breeze kissed the lace curtains.

"You didn't see it a few years ago when we were setting up, there was just our old rundown bunkhouse, a barn and this house…" Lou sat back in her chair and smiled at the memory. "Kid and I have certainly seen a lot of changes. Things have changed since the days of the Express."

"Oh? Did Kid ride for the Pony Express?"

"Hmm hmm, that's how we met in fact." Lou's eyes twinkled as walked over to the mantle above the fireplace and picked up a framed photograph. "Here."

Melanie peered at the yellowed picture of a group of young men standing outside the ranch bunkhouse, and underneath was written "Sweetwater Station 1860". Next to them was a fair haired woman that could not possibly be Louise, but she was able to recognize the young earnest face of the Kid staring back at her.

"They're all so young."

"Yes, we were," Louise replied, knowing full well that she had not been noticed in the picture. Melanie's face was puzzled, so she felt compelled to clarify. "Second from the left."

"It's not…" gasped Melanie, looking more closely. The boy was smaller than the others, wearing a dark hat pulled down firmly on his head and a pair of spectacles. With arms crossed firmly over his chest he was not so conspicuously different from the others, until Melanie saw the familiar features under the disguise. "Louise, it's you!"

"Yes, ma'am, though in those days I went by Lou. I don't suppose Russell, Majors and Waddell would've hired me otherwise." She laughed and Melanie's bewilderment and replaced the photograph above the fireplace.

"You actually dressed up like a man and rode for the Pony Express?" Melanie had never heard of such a thing, not in real life anyway. There were stories of rough women of the West, but she couldn't equate them with the lady before her.

"I didn't have much choice back then," Lou said, no longer keen to explain any further. "It was just something I had to do."

"I think it was very courageous of you," Melanie said abruptly, her voice steeped in admiration. She had discovered what made Louise Morgan different from other women she had met. Louise Morgan was the kind of person that did things Melanie only dreamed of. All of a sudden she was overwhelmingly grateful that the Morgans were their closest neighbors, for she was fascinated with Lou's life and curious to know more. "I would never be able to do what you did."

"You don't know that," replied Lou, embarrassed.

"Louise, I've lived my whole sheltered life in the city, where the most interesting thing that happens is a new dress pattern." Melanie spoke frankly and passionately, pushing aside convention that forbade such talk with a newly made acquaintance. "All I ever wanted was adventure and excitement… the kind of life that you have lead. I came out here in the hopes of finding my dreams, to find out who I am."

"Then I'm sure you will." Lou took her hand and squeezed it, feeling an immediate affinity for her new neighbor. She saw much of herself in Melanie Brooks, the same drive and ambition. At that moment she knew they were destined to be the best of friends.

"I have a long way to go, I don't even know how to ride a horse, let alone run a farm."

"Then we have to do something about that. I'll teach you," Louise stated simply. Melanie eyed her carefully, unsure whether or not to believe her.

"That's very kind of you, Louise, but…"

"But nothing. If you're going to live on the land then you have to know how to ride, anyone will tell you that."

"Howard would never approve."

"Do you only do what Howard approves of?" It was more of a challenge than a question, but Lou could not stop herself from saying it.

Melanie smiled gratefully at her new companion, a new wave of excitement rising within her. "When do you think we could start?"


	4. Chapter 4

PART TWO

The next few weeks were the most joyous Melanie had known since arriving in Sweetwater. In Louise she found a kindred spirit with whom she had an immediate rapport. At first she had been content with staying at home in her new house, but since meeting the Morgan family her world opened up. Melanie did not want to make herself unwelcome, but the days spent away from her new friends were long and empty, and she waited impatiently until her upbringing and sense of politeness allowed her to return for another visit. This behavior did not last long however, as Lou was always pleased to see her and questioned her as to why she had stayed away so long. The gesture was one that Melanie cherished, and she secretly vowed to ensure Louise Morgan remained her friend for life.

The promised riding lessons were forthcoming as soon as Melanie could convince Howard to take her the ranch each morning on his way to work. At first he grumbled about the extra traveling time on his daily journey, but after a few well chosen words and cajoling looks from his wife, he acquiesced. Melanie knew exactly how to act to get what she wanted, and Howard did not complain when her good humor continued as she spent more time with her friend. She was far more agreeable when in a good mood, and he was quite happy to enjoy it while it lasted. She was even more accepting of his amorous advances towards her too, so it did not take long for him to comply to her daily visits to the ranch.

On the first day of her riding lessons, Melanie waited nervously in the parlor while Louise was looking for something upstairs. She had not told Howard of her plans as she knew he would probably forbid her to ride horses. For a young man who had dreamed of adventure in the West, Howard had traditional, parochial views when it came to women and how they should behave. He expected her to keep house, have babies, and generally fulfill his every desire, but he never considered she might not feel the same way. He relied upon her upbringing and the expectations instilled in her from birth. He did not ask if she thought otherwise, nor did he care. Melanie understood her husband even if he did not understand her. She would never tell him of her riding lessons. It was something which belonged to her and her alone.

"Found them!" said Louise and she stomped down the stairs. Melanie glanced up from her reverie, her eyes widening ever so slightly when she saw that her friend was dressed in men's pants and a shirt, her hair fastened securely under an old hat. Lou dumped a small pile of clothes on the chair in front of Melanie and grinned.

"Here you are, you'd better put these on. I have to see to the baby."

Melanie was puzzled at her mischievous tone and bent to pick up the garments. She was shocked to find they were men's clothes too - thick, coarse pants and a blue button-up shirt. She laughed in spite of herself and looked at Lou incredulously.

"You're not serious surely… I can't wear these!"

"Of course you can, I'm sure they'll fit," she replied over her shoulder as she walked out of the room. "You can't go riding in that pretty outfit of yours, you'll get all tangled up astride a horse."

Melanie stood there in the empty parlor and smiled shyly to herself. First riding and now men's clothes… As if reading her thoughts, Louise popped her head suddenly around the corner.

"Besides, I'm sure Howard wouldn't approve!"

"Where can I change?" Melanie grinned.

* * *

After several months of her clandestine rides with Louise, Melanie could not think of a time when she had enjoyed herself more or when she had felt so alive. There was something inexplicably freeing about flying across the open plains, losing oneself in the thrill of the ride, the speed blurring together the trees, the grass and the sky into one glorious canvas of color. She had taken to riding so quickly and so well that Louise pronounced her a natural horsewoman and gave Melanie her own saddle and riding clothes to be kept for her at the ranch.

She was a familiar face around the place now, and everyone grew to love her, especially the children. She had such a way with Jamie and Adam that Louise thought it was a shame she had no children of her own. But then, she and Howard had not been married that long, it might take time. Louise did not complain either, because having Melanie around allowed her more time to work the ranch with Kid - something which she had not realized she missed until then. She was thankful every day that Howard and Melanie Brooks had made Sweetwater their home.

When the long Summer days began to drift into cooler Autumn afternoons, Melanie grew more lax in her wariness of Howard finding out about her new pastime. She spent more time at the ranch, only returning home just before he did, making no apologies for the hastily prepared meals she served him. There was a time when she had carefully monitored his moods and her own behavior, lest he find out how she spent her days, but as the months passed she grew weary of it. The independence that had grown within her could not be silenced, and she began to say what was on her mind rather than what she knew Howard would like to hear. She could tell this annoyed him, but then his annoyance was of no consequence to her. Not any more. Howard might be her husband but Melanie was her own person for the first time in her life. Not a daughter or a sister or a wife, she could just be herself. She had never known such freedom.

She did not deny that she was happy. Howard been spending more time at the bank of late. He would sit and tell her about his working day as she worked in the kitchen – about the incompetency of Lucius Johnson's accountancy skills he had uncovered, or a newly arrived merchant whose business he was trying to woo – but Melanie had stopped listening long ago. Instead she would gaze longingly out of the window of her small kitchen at the grassy plains beyond and count the minutes until she could gallop across them once more. Howard's voice would continue to drone in the background.

* * *

One day in September Melanie stayed out later than she ever had before. Usually she would make sure she was home before she could expect Howard, but the longer he stayed at the bank each day the more reticent she was to leave the ranch before dusk. He had started leaving for work so early that he now refused to drive her to Louise's of a morning, preferring to believe that the Morgan woman came to fetch her each day in her own wagon. Howard did not know that instead of this arrangement Melanie would saddle up the spare horse they owned and rode there and back herself.

The sun was dipping below the hills as Melanie loped along the old path she used between their property and the ranch, keeping well clear of the road in case someone saw her. She was filthy, she knew - the horse she had borrowed from Kid for her daily ride had been spooked by a snake and had thrown her into the dirt. She was not hurt, but her was ego bruised a little when Louise had enjoyed a good laugh at her disheveled appearance. Melanie had not been thrown since her first riding lessons and she was more embarrassed than anything, especially in front of Lou. Once they arrived back at the ranch, she realized how late it was becoming and she told Louise abruptly that she was leaving, limping away to retrieve her own horse. Melanie did not stop to change back into her dress or clean herself up a little, sure in the knowledge that Howard would still be at the bank.

When she trotted into the yard of her house however the first thing she spotted was Howard's buggy. Her heart thumped painfully at the shock of it, she had never expected him so early. Panicked, Melanie was immediately furious with herself for being so careless, before she regained her wits and tried to think what she would do. If she could make it to the barn without him hearing her… then she realized that her own clothes were still in Lou's spare bedroom where she had changed that morning. She had nothing to wear but the men's clothes she rode in everyday, and she could not let Howard see her like that.

She was about to turn the horse and bolt back to the ranch when the door of the house opened with a bang and Howard emerged with another man. Melanie sat frozen astride the horse as he took in her appearance without a word. Howard's face grew pale with anger as he saw her tangled hair and dirty face, not to mention the dusty pants and shirt she wore, opened brazenly at the neck. His stony visage did not change as she slowly dismounted, her eyes wide with fright at his expression and her cheeks red with shame at the sight of the unknown gray-haired man, who stood in the doorway looking rather embarrassed himself.

"Melanie, my dear," said Howard mechanically after the excruciating silence. "This is Mr. Evans, the new owner of the Mercantile. Mr. Evans… my wife…"

Howard swallowed with difficulty before he spoke the last two words, as if they were distasteful to him. Melanie did her best to speak evenly as she shook the man's hand, raising her chin with as much dignity as she could muster.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Mr. Evans. I apologize for not being here to greet you when you arrived, Howard did not tell me we were expecting a visitor."

"Obviously," Evans mumbled gruffly into his beard, and looked away from the young woman. "Well, Brooks, I must be getting back to town. Dinner seems to be out of the question and I have work to do. I'm a busy man, you know."

Without waiting for a reply the merchant took his seat in the buggy and waited for Howard to join him. Her husband glared at her a moment longer, forcing her to drop her gaze. He strode past her coldly and pulled himself into the driver's seat.

"I must apologize for my wife, Mr. Evans," Howard began immediately as he took up the reins, but Evans waved his hand to silence him.

"Drive."

* * *

Melanie's hands shook as she changed out of her riding clothes and bathed her dirty body. She had never seen Howard angry before, not like this. His eyes were cold with fury when he had looked at her - she had not known he had such hatred with in him. Choosing the prettiest dress she knew he preferred, she fixed her hair carefully before she set about making dinner. Her mind was racing as she prepared the meal, and she strained to hear the first sound of the buggy as it approached the house. She heard nothing.

With the food warming in the oven, the table set, the small house immaculate, Melanie sat and waited for Howard to return. The clock over the fire place ticked loudly throughout the silent rooms as the hours passed but still he did not come. Melanie's heart was heavy with dread, she didn't know what to think. Maybe he wouldn't come back at all, maybe he would stay at the bank all night to punish her. She knew she had embarrassed him in front of a prospective client. She was supposed to play the dutiful wife and lady of the house and instead she had returned home late clad in men's clothes and sitting astride a horse. Howard had probably never imagined she was capable of such an outrage, proving again how poorly he understood her. Melanie had not meant to embarrass him of course and she felt bad about it, but she would not apologize for it. Not when he had not even bothered to come home.

It was nearly midnight when he finally did show up. Melanie had made up her mind to go to bed when she heard the buggy trot up to the house. She paused in the doorway to the living room and waited for Howard to enter, steeling herself for the shouting match that was sure to follow. Her freedom was something she was willing to fight for, even if disturbed their placid domestic life.

Despite herself, she jumped with fright when Howard slammed the door open without warning. The house seemed to shudder with the force of it and unwittingly she clamped her hand to her chest. Her eyes shocked but her fear drained rapidly into anger when Howard took a few uncertain steps forward and she realized he was drunk. Her husband never touched alcohol she knew, but now he reeked of whiskey like a one of the sots who frequented the many saloons in town. He laughed when he saw her expression, amused that she should be annoyed with him. That _she_ should be the one angry with _him_.

"Melanie, my dear," he slurred, his voice hollow. "My dear _wife_."

He laughed again to himself and wiped a watery eye, as if he had made a huge joke.

"You're drunk," Melanie said coolly. She had no patience with him now if this was how he was to behave. "Your dinner is drying out in the oven if you're hungry. I'm going to bed."

She turned to walk away but with unexpected speed and agility, Howard crossed the space between them and closed his long fingers around the flesh of her upper arm. His grip was so hard she cried out in pain.

"You're not going anywhere," Howard said menacingly through gritted teeth. His eyes were dark and fearful, his breath pungent with alcohol. She shrank away as best she could, protesting, but he would not let go of her arm. "Do you think you can shame me like that and get away with it? Do you think I will stand for that behavior?"

"Let me go, Howard, please." Melanie tried not to make her voice sound so pleading but she was truly frightened now. He was dangerous in his present state, she couldn't deny it. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were going to bring someone home tonight."

"John Evans is the richest merchant in Sweetwater," he said, relaxing his grip on her arm slightly. "I invited him home to meet my charming wife and share a home cooked meal in order to secure his business, but what did I find? An empty house and a filthy creature dressed like a man! You _disgust_ me, you hear me? You disgust John Evans! He won't be placing his money in my bank any time soon thanks to you! It's your fault!"

As Howard's tirade grew more animated his fingers pressed into her bruised flesh once again.

"Please, Howard, I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry?" he echoed, vaguely amused. He glanced away briefly then with lightening speed he drew back his hand and punched her, his fist connecting hard with the side of her face. The shock of the blow startled her and for an instant she felt nothing. Then the pain made her dizzy and white spots swam before her eyes. Her cheek burned where he had hit her and Melanie tasted blood in her mouth. Instinctively she laid a protective hand on her face and cowered before him on her knees, not daring to meet his eyes. In the silence that followed she heard the eerie ticking of the clock in the darkened room, her head still spinning.

Howard seemed somewhat sobered by his actions and he took an awkward step away from her. He ran a nervous hand through his hair and reached into his jacket pocket for a bottle that was not there. Clutching his forehead, he stumbled away into the kitchen and splashed water on his face.

In the living room, Melanie waited until she heard a chair scraping on the floor before he sat down at the kitchen table to eat the meal she had prepared for him. Slowly and silently she tiptoed to the bedroom in case he heard her and came after her again. Once she had reached the sanctuary of the room she locked the door with trembling hands. Only then did she allow a shaky sob to escape her lips as she slid down the back of the door to the floor where she crouched, shaking uncontrollably. She covered her mouth with both hands as she cried so Howard could not hear her.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was a busy one on the ranch. The Kid was preparing to deliver a large number of horses to the army and Lou was preoccupied with Adam, who had a slight cough. It wasn't until lunch time that she was consciously aware of the fact that Melanie had not come to visit yet. Her absences from the ranch were rare these days, but Lou concluded that Howard had probably roped her into lunch with some of the town ladies, as he was wont to do, in order to keep up appearances and their husbands' patronage. She was disappointed she had not come, because apart from missing her company, she was hoping Melanie would watch the children so she could help Kid with the horses. He would be gone at least three days when he and their ranch hand Tom delivered the stock and she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

Lou hated it when Kid was away, she had grown to dread his absences since the children were born. She supposed it was his calming force and gentle reassurances she missed when he was gone. Despite two children, motherhood was still new to her and she was often uncertain about her own abilities. Kid never doubted her for a moment and she relied on his faith in her. She had not thought it possible to love him any more than when they had married, but she had soon learned otherwise. She often got the feeling they were two halves of the same person.

To Lou's disappointment, Melanie did not come at all that day. Kid left at dawn the next morning, and it was with a heavy heart that she watched him ride away. She shivered in the cool morning air and walked back to the house, where their Mexican foreman Cholo was waiting with some freshly brewed coffee. Louise thanked him with a smile as she accepted a cup and sat with him in companionable silence as they waited for the children to wake up.

The days seemed longer to her when Kid was not there, made even worse by the fact that Melanie did not come again that morning. Lou began to worry that she had hurt her friend's feelings when she had laughed at her disheveled state after being thrown on their ride. She thought Melanie was not as thin-skinned as that, but then she conceded it had probably been a bit insensitive of her. Lou finished icing a cake she had baked and decided to take it to Melanie as a peace offering. Leaving the children under Cholo's watchful eye with the promise to not stay too long, she drove off in their buggy.

* * *

Louise drew the buggy to a halt in the empty yard of Melanie's house. She was disappointed to see the door shut firmly and the curtains drawn, meaning that there probably was no one at home. Still, she jumped down to check just in case. Lou waited after she had knocked loudly on the door, but there was no answer. She was about to give up and go home when she saw a brief flicker of one of the curtains. Peering closer through the lace fabric she could see someone moving across the room.

"Melanie? Open the door, I can see you're in there," she called out. "I'm sorry I laughed at you, it was mean. Won't you forgive me and let me in?"

There was no reply but Lou wasn't about to give up.

"Melly, come on… I made your favorite cake for you. Please don't stay angry… I'm not leaving here until you open the door," Lou stated stubbornly, and took a seat on the front step. She began whistling quietly to herself, knowing that Melanie was probably watching her from behind the curtains.

Finally the door creaked open, but only a couple of inches. Melanie peeked out from behind it and smiled weakly at Lou's beaming face.

"You just don't give up, do you?" she said quietly.

"No ma'am," replied Lou with a grin. "You haven't been to visit so I come bearing gifts to deliver my apologies."

"I'm not angry with you, Louise."

"Good. Can I come in then?"

"I don't think so. I'm not feeling well. That's why I haven't been to see you."

"What is it? Do you have a fever?" Louise asked with concerned, noticing that Melanie did indeed look rather pale. She took a few steps closer to come inside but her friend held the door fast.

"No, I'm fine, I just need to rest. I'll come and see you in a couple of days when I'm feeling better." Melanie went to shut the door, but Lou placed her hand against it to prevent her from shutting her out.

"If you're sick, Melly, someone should be taking care of you. Where's Howard?"

Melanie laughed bitterly to herself at the mention of his name which puzzled Louise even more.

"Melanie, let me in." Lou was persistent this time and she did not have the strength to fight her. Melanie stepped away from the door but then turned her back on her friend straight away.

"Lou, please just go. There's nothing you can do."

But Lou knew that something was very wrong, she could hear it in Melanie's uncertain voice. She had never seen this behavior in her before and was concerned. She placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and forced her to turn around to face her. With a gasp, Lou saw that Melanie's left cheek was stained with a dark, painful bruise and her eye was swollen half shut. She quickly turned away gain from Louise's shocked and troubled gaze, afraid she would break down in front of her.

"Who did that to you?" Lou asked in a whisper, but she already knew the answer. Melanie did not have to reply. "Why did he hit you?"

"I didn't turn out to be the kind of wife he expected, I suppose," Melanie replied with another strange little laugh.

"That son of a –"

"Lou, it's all right. It was my fault," she said hastily.

"Your fault?" replied Lou incredulously and with growing anger at the though of Howard Brooks. "Nothing you could have done deserves a beating. Nothing."

Louise knew all too well what it was like to be hit like that. Cole Lambert had done the same to her years ago and she hadn't forgotten the sensation.

"Not according to my husband," said Melanie tiredly. She had not slept properly in two days, she constantly on edge whenever Howard was around. He had been apologetic the morning after, but not overly so. Melanie guessed he had always had the capacity to be violent, she had just never seen it before. Now she would watch for it always.

Lou paused only a few seconds before she strode towards Melanie's bedroom.

"Come on, pack your things, you're coming home with me."

"What?" She followed her friend into the bedroom, where she was opening drawers and cupboards, looking for a carpet bag. "Louise, what are you doing?"

"You can't stay here with that man, not now. You're coming to stay with me."

"No," Melanie said forcefully.

Lou stopped what she was doing and raised a curious eyebrow.

"I'm not going anywhere. This is my home."

"Melanie, your husband hit you!"

"Yes, he did. He didn't mean to do it, Louise. He was angry with me and he was drunk. He didn't mean to and it has never happened before."

"That doesn't mean it won't happen again! How can you stay with him?"

"Because I have to. Because he's my husband." Melanie sat down on the bed with a tired sigh. "Howard was already here with one of the new town merchants when I arrived home the other day. You know what I looked like. Of course he reacted the way he did."

Louise sat beside her friend and took her hand, her eyes shining with emotion.

"You can't stay here, Melly, what if he hurts you again? You can live with us, you know that. We won't let him hurt you again."

Melanie smiled at her, a sad smile. "You don't understand, how could you? Your husband adores you. But not everyone is as fortunate as you, Louise. I married Howard Brooks for better or worse, I had a choice. And I'll live with the consequences." She squeezed Lou's hand tightly. "I can take care of myself, really."

"What about next time?"

"There won't be a next time. Howard was so sorry about the whole thing he has even arranged to buy another buggy from the livery so I'll be able to get around while he's at the bank. He realizes that I shouldn't be stuck here all day without some means of transportation. So you see that everything will be all right."

"I wish I could believe that," replied Lou half-heartedly.

"Louise, I want you to promise me something. I've never asked you for anything so important before," Melanie said gravely. "Promise you won't tell anybody about this, not even Kid. I can't have people knowing."

Lou did not reply immediately but Melanie's persistent gaze finally prompted her reluctant reply.

"All right, Melanie. But if he ever touches you again, he'll have to answer to me. I won't let him hurt my best friend."

Tears pricked at the back of Melanie's eyes and she suddenly hugged Louise tightly.

"Thank you for being my friend, Louise. It means more than you'll ever know."


	6. Chapter 6

PART THREE

Sweetwater

November, 1869

Five years was a long time in the West. Seasons changed, crops flourished, people were born and others died. It had been five years since Melanie Brooks had arrived in Sweetwater but it was so much a part of her now that she couldn't imagine living anywhere else. But more than the place itself, she cherished the lifestyle the land afforded her, and the people she had grown to love. Without her friendship with the extended Morgan family who had become her lifeline, Melanie's life would have been empty save the presence of her husband. As good as empty then, in her opinion.

She had never been particularly fond of Howard Brooks, not the way she expected to feel about her husband, and after five years of marriage she knew she never would. He wasn't always mean or violent, only on special occasions when he would drink to excess.

Melanie could usually tell when he was getting ready for such an episode, and without a word she would appear at Louise's door with a bag in hand. She would only stay a day or two - enough to keep out of Howard's way - but despite Lou's protestations she went back every time. Louise couldn't understand the sense of duty that forced her friend to do so, but in the end she had to concede that Melanie knew how to take care of herself. She did not show up with bruises any more, not that Louise could see anyway.

Melanie's life would have been perfect had it not been for Howard and his fits of rage. But secretly she blamed herself for his behavior, especially now that his chief grudge with her was the fact that they had no children. They had been married for five years and still she had not given him a son. For her part, Melanie would have given anything to have a baby, even if it tied her closer to Howard Brooks. It was a desire that she tried not to show anyone, not even Louise, but when Howard was feeling particularly spiteful he would taunt her with her barrenness - and it was the one cruelty that hurt her the most. To share this pain with her best friend would have been difficult, considering the three beautiful children she had borne.

Charlotte Rachel Morgan had been born the previous winter and was immediately the apple of her father's eye. Charlie, as she was soon dubbed by her brothers who were both hoping for another boy in the family, had Louise's looks and spirit from the moment she was born, and Melanie could not help but be occasionally jealous of Lou's family. To even have one child would have completed her life in a way that she had dreamt about since embarking on her new life in the West. To have someone to love and who would love her back unconditionally was something that she craved, especially since her failed union with Howard.

As he spent more and more time at the bank they became strangers to each other in their own home. He often stayed in town at night now, having made himself a small sleeping area in the back room at work. Melanie knew he did not spend all his time there. She knew he had a mistress in town… probably one of the poor young girls working at the numerous saloons who had found herself out West with no other means of supporting herself. Melanie was not annoyed, in fact she was often amused at the excuses and lies Howard told her to cover up his exploits. She continued to play his dutiful spouse in public but was glad her role as a wife ended there. Melanie did not know the mistress's name, but she often thought about meeting her one day - she wanted to shake her hand and thank her, whoever she was. The thought always made Melanie laugh out loud.

* * *

Howard's buggy was barely over the rise in the road before Melanie hurried to the small barn and retrieved the saddle Louise had given her. He had not relented on the subject of her riding horses even after all these years, but it was one defiance that she would not back down on. Instead she guarded her secret carefully by hiding the saddle under a pile of old feed sacks in the corner of the barn and biding her time. She knew Howard had no cause to ever enter the barn - he abhorred working around the farm - and old Sam who did odd jobs for her around the place was faithful in his silence.

So it was nearly every morning that Melanie was able to saddle her horse and treat herself to an hour or so of absolute freedom. She kept to the open plains away from any roads so she would be alone to enjoy the beauty of the land. Sometimes Melanie was so inspired by it all that she forgot all notion of time and it was not until lunch time that she would arrive at the Morgan ranch. Her morning rides were the one shred of independence that she clung to during her five year marriage to Howard Brooks - her sole consolation along with her friendship with Louise and her family.

The air was fresh and clean as she trotted along in the tall grass, and she breathed in deeply to savor the sweet smell of the wild flowers underfoot. Melanie wondered if she had ever seen such a perfect morning, as she was suddenly filled with happiness. It seemed as if nothing could spoil her mood that day and all her troubles were forgotten. With a grin she dug her heels sharply into the horse's sides, forcing him into a dead run. Melanie knew the old horse didn't like it - he was used to pulling the buggy - but the urge to race across the plains got the better of her. The wind whistled past her ears, her auburn hair spilling out of its intricate bun and streaming out behind her. She laughed at the folly of her actions, but she was having too good a time to even care.

When her horse started to snort in protest and chew at his bit, Melanie relented and drew in the reins. She was almost as breathless as the gelding and eagerly headed for the nearest water. Loping up to the creek which had swollen considerably in size after a day of rain, she was relieved to see it was not running too fast. She paused a moment to allow the horse to water and looked around carefully for the best spot to cross, then kicked him lightly to urge him into the muddy water. The cold water splashed at her skirts as they crossed, but Melanie was enjoying the sunshine too much to even notice. The sky was free of clouds after the gloomy day before, it was if the rain had washed away everything unsightly that would mar her view.

Melanie was too engrossed in the beauty around her to notice that her horse had slowed considerably as they neared the far side of the creek, his steps heavier in the shallower water. When he stopped completely she absently kicked him again, knowing that Louise was expecting her soon and she didn't want to be late. She had promised to take care of Charlie for the afternoon, and Melanie did not want to miss a moment of her time with the young girl. The horse took another tentative step forward, but the mud of the creek bed had gotten so thick that his hooves simply sank again into the sludge.

"Come on, you lazy old thing, it's not far now," Melanie said, but the old horse remain unmoved. He seemed quite content to stay where he was, and even bent his head to drink again. Melanie sighed impatiently and kicked him forward to no avail. She looked enviously at the bank that was so close, and then at the light brown water and thick mud that separated them. When it was obvious that the horse refused to move at all, she had no alternative but to dismount and try and pull him out herself.

The water only came to just above her knees but she immediately sank further as the mud sucked at her boots. Melanie grimaced at the feel of it, and knew they would be ruined. She took hold of the reins and tried a few hesitant steps, straining to find a foothold in the soft creek bed. The horse watched her with a lazy eye as she attempted to pull him towards the bank, and if she didn't know any better she would have sworn he was punishing her for making him run so hard on the plains. No matter how much she strained they made no progress. Melanie was fast losing patience with the stubborn horse who refused even to try and get himself unbogged, and was tempted to leave him there just to spite him.

"Stay here then, see if I care," she muttered crossly.

"Now that would be a terrible waste of a horse."

Melanie was startled at the deep voice which seemed to come out of nowhere. She whirled around quickly to see who had spoken, but her feet where so deeply sunken into the mud that she nearly fell over into the water with the effort. Her arms flailed wildly in order to balance herself, which caused a laugh from the mounted stranger on the creek bank. Melanie straightened herself with as much dignity as a woman in her precarious position could muster and tried to speak calmly.

"Perhaps rather than laughing you might be a gentleman and help me out of this creek," she said regally, despite her muddied clothes and hair that was in disarray after galloping over the plains. Even in that state she could still conduct herself like a Minneapolis lady.

The man raised his eyebrows slightly and shrugged, as if he would have to consider his options. While he took his time making up his mind, Melanie grew impatient. He was dressed impeccably in a black linen suit, but the guns strapped to his hips made it obvious he was no preacher. The fact that he seemed to have taken so much care with his immaculate appearance also proved that he wasn't from Sweetwater. Melanie decided he must be one of the traveling gamblers that frequented the saloons in town and that she had often seen strolling without purpose through the streets. People like that tended to stick out like a sore thumb in a town like Sweetwater, whose general population had to work for a living. Melanie realized she was probably foolish for asking a scamp like that to help her, but under the circumstances she had no choice. Besides, the man did not appear to be dangerous, he was just infuriating.

"I realize it may be an imposition, sir, but either you will help me or not," she said finally, when he just sat there on his horse watching her with amusement in his eyes.

"Well now, I have to consider the fact that I might get muddy myself," he replied, and smiled at the indignation that appeared the woman's face. "This is a new suit after all."

Melanie narrowed her eyes in fury and jerked at her horses reins, determined now to get herself out of the creek rather than accept help from such a scoundrel who would rather sit there and laugh at her.

"Come on, you damn beast," she growled under her breath. The horse just looked bored.

The man on bank finally kicked his own mount forward and carefully made his way towards her, coming at Melanie from the side so he too would not be bogged in the mud.

"I guess I can't ignore a damsel in distress," he said lightly as he pulled up beside her. He held out a black gloved hand to her after tipping his hat mischievously. "Ma'am…"

Melanie ignored his facetious words and reluctantly took his hand, knowing that she would be stuck there permanently if she didn't. She gasped as the man effortlessly lifted her bodily out of the mud and onto his horse, his strong arm wrapped around her waist. Balancing her on his lap, he took her horse's reins out of her tight grasp and kicked his own animal forward. His horse was big and strong and was easily clear of the mud, dragging Melanie's nag behind them.

When they had reached the safety of the creek bank the man kept hold of Melanie's waist a little longer than necessary. She tried to thank him but he was staring at her with dark eyes that twinkled as he smiled at her. She was so close to his face that she could see the fine lines around his eyes from the sun and a small scar that ran along his jaw line. The musky cologne he wore tickled her nose as he sat there with her in his arms, not in any hurry and not in the least concerned with the impropriety of the situation. Melanie wondered if he expected her to kiss him in return for rescuing her. She was shocked at the impudence of the man, but there was something bewitching in his eyes that she tried to avoid staring at. She could not deny that he was handsome, even if he probably was a cad. Before she grew too uncomfortable under his gaze, he let go of her waist without warning and dropped her on the ground without much grace. Melanie had to regain her balance after the abrupt movement, and once again her temper flared at the man's behavior.

"Your dress is ruined," he commented lightly, not in the least troubled.

"I see your suit is not," she said through gritted teeth, trying to muster the good manners to at least thank the man for helping her. It was a difficult task, especially when he kept looking at her with those laughing eyes. "I thank you for your kindness, sir," she managed coldly.

"Just glad I could be of service, ma'am," the man replied, tipping his hat again in such an facetious manner that Melanie snatched back her horse's reins and promptly turned her back on him.

Her skirts were wet and heavy as she tried to mount her horse, and she was unable to pull it off cleanly. He had started laughing quietly at her hapless movements, and her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"If you're ever in need of rescuing from a muddy creek bed again, I hope you'll allow me the honor," he bowed chivalrously as she prepared to ride away.

"I would rather drown," Melanie said with disdain. She kicked her horse hard and quickly rode away, his laughter following her.


	7. Chapter 7

Melanie stopped briefly at her house in order to change out of her ruined clothes before she strapped the disobedient horse into the sulky at drove to the ranch. She was still burning with anger and embarrassment over the man at the creek and planned to tell Louise all about it. Knowing Lou, she would probably see the funny side of it, and she and Melanie could laugh over the unfortunate event.

As she approached the main house she was surprised to see that no one was working in the yards, in fact the whole ranch seemed deserted. Melanie drew the sulky to a stop and jumped down, glancing around for any sign of life. There was a quick movement of curtains from Louise's parlor window and her friend immediately rushed out to greet her, her face lit up with joy.

"Melly, you're here, this is perfect timing!" she beamed and kissed Melanie's cheek. She wondered what had prompted such good humor in her friend, for she visited everyday and was not used to receiving such an excited welcome.

"I want you to meet someone," Lou said breathlessly, almost pulling her into the house. Melanie laughed at her strange behavior and was more than a little curious as to its cause.

There was a crowd gathered in the parlor with the entire ranch family surrounding a tall man in a dark suit. The children were hopping with excitement around him, while Kid and Teaspoon smiled broadly. Louise and Melanie entered the room and the man turned to face them. Melanie was shocked to see he was the same man from the creek, the last man on earth she would ever want to run into again.

"Melly, this our old, dear friend, James Butler Hickok," Lou said, still grasping her arm. "Jimmy, our good friend and neighbor, Melanie Brooks."

Jimmy smiled at her knowingly, and Melanie was afraid he would make some joke about how that had already met that very morning. But instead he just bowed his head slightly.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Brooks."

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Hickok," she replied evenly, but a slight blush crept up her neck which only seemed to make his eyes twinkle more. Melanie was suddenly afraid that everyone was looking at her intently, and tried to cover her embarrassment. "Only it is _Mrs._ Brooks."

"Mrs. Brooks," he repeated quietly, and Melanie wondered if she did not see a flash of disappointment in his dark eyes at the revelation. Before she could even ponder this he had turned away from her and began talking to Kid again.

"He just turned up out of the blue, we haven't seen him in a couple of years. We never know when Jimmy will suddenly appear out of nowhere," Louise told her absently before stepping forward to retrieve Charlie from clambering on Jimmy's feet.

"I know what you mean," Melanie whispered to herself.

* * *

Jimmy's arrival at the ranch prompted Kid to announce they would all take the rest of the day off, and Tom's new wife, Mary, fixed a grand feast for them to celebrate. Only Cholo, who had never liked Jimmy from the start, refrained from joining in and was content to sit outside whittling while the party continued indoors. At least this time Hickok had brought some joy with him instead of sorrow, but Cholo had no doubt that it would eventually follow. _Pistoleros_ like him always caused trouble.

Melanie was quiet during lunch as everyone urged Jimmy to tell them of his exploits since they last saw him. Jamie's eyes were practically popping out of his head as he listened in awe to his uncle's tales of his time as marshal in Fort Hays. There was no doubt in her mind that the incorrigible seven-year-old idolized the man. Kid and Louise too were so happy to see him they could not stop smiling, and she even noticed Teaspoon wipe a tear from his eye as he surveyed his family seated around him. The band of Pony Express riders were the only family the man had, and having Jimmy around again provoked great emotion in him.

After a while Jimmy began to enjoy the attention his family bestowed upon him, relieved that the unease he had felt the last time he visited had gone. He could not tell them the truth about his life now - not all of it anyway - and yet they listened to him intently and believed his embellishments. Throughout the meal he stole glances at the silent woman at the other end of the table when he thought the others wouldn't notice. She was scrupulously avoiding his eyes but he did not seek to mock her. As he spoke he was wondering what she thought of him and his tales, though he could not explain why.

As the afternoon wore on Louise insisted the children go upstairs for a nap, much to the dismay of Jamie. He had plans to spend as much time as possible with his Uncle Jimmy so he too could be a marshal when he grew up. It took Kid's firm arms to carry him upstairs despite loud protests from the boy, and Louise followed with Charlie and Adam who were more complying. When Teaspoon excused himself from the room too and Tom returned to kitchen with his wife, Melanie found herself in the unsettling position of being alone with her 'savior'. She moved around the room uncomfortably as Jimmy watched her silently, hoping that he would not bring up the embarrassing events of that morning.

He opened his mouth to speak and Melanie immediately shot him a nervous glance warning him not to say a word about it. Jimmy paused for a split second and took pity on her, swallowing back the sarcastic remark he planned to say. He smiled instead and she surprised him by returning the grin, grateful that he was sparing her any further embarrassment. For another moment Jimmy was struck dumb by her smile which lit up her entire face and made her emerald eyes shine. Soon he cursed her beauty for making him suddenly feel nervous.

"Have you lived in Sweetwater long, Mrs. Brooks?" he asked eventually, putting on a polite façade. Jimmy wasn't one for small talk, and she could tell.

"For nearly five years now, Mr. Hickok. I've known Kid and Louise just as long," she replied equally politely. Neither of them sat down as their conversation continued, not realizing it was for the same nervous reason.

"Five years? Strange, I didn't meet you last time I was here."

"No, Louise told me I missed your visit. I had traveled home to Minneapolis… My father passed away."

"Oh, sorry."

"Thank you, Mr. Hickok."

"No, I'm sorry I missed meeting you then," he said. Melanie could not help but smile slightly at his cheek, though she knew she shouldn't encourage him.

"You can call me Bill, most people do these days."

"I'm sure they do, Mr. Hickok, you have quite a reputation," said Melanie.

Jimmy looked pleased but then realized that she was not paying him a compliment. His eyes soured a little as he knew the legend of Wild Bill Hickok was not something to impress the likes of Melanie Brooks. He was annoyed with himself for wanting to impress her too, to make her smile at him again. Jimmy had never seen anything to rival her smile.

"Don't believe everything you read in the papers, Mrs. Brooks," he retorted with a resigned, well practiced shrug.

"I don't, Jimmy," Melanie said quietly before Louise and Kid came back downstairs. She turned to them and announced that considering the unexpected arrival of their guest it was time she was going. She left Jimmy pondering her words and the look in her eyes when she said them.

* * *

"I take it she's a good friend of yours," Jimmy commented, breaking the night's silence.

"Hmm?" said Louise, who had almost drifted off to sleep as she and Jimmy sat in the swing on the porch enjoying the warm breeze. The Kid was down in the barn with Cholo and a sick mare, but other than that it had been a peaceful evening.

"Melanie Brooks. You two seem close." He tried to keep his voice as nonchalant as possible, hoping to start Louise talking about her. Jimmy had not been able to stop thinking about her all day, much to his displeasure. He kept picturing her standing in the river, her clothes and hair in disarray, still managing to be breathtakingly beautiful.

"We are. She's been a great friend to me these five years. I don't know what I would have done without her friendship, and the children just adore her." Lou did not question Jimmy's motives for asking about her, she was far too relaxed to be suspicious. "She and her husband are our closest neighbors, so we see her almost every day."

"Her husband?" Jimmy probed.

"Howard Brooks, he's the town banker. You'll meet him eventually, I guess."

"What's he like?"

"He's not good enough for her, that's for sure," she said, coloring a little whenever she had to think about Howard Brooks too much. Louise would never be able to forget the fact that occasionally he liked to hit his wife, and it was something that would always rankle her no matter Melanie's protestations that he wasn't that bad. Any man that hit a woman was bad in her books. No longer sleepy, she threw Jimmy a look and wondered why he was so interested in Melanie. "You're rather curious tonight, Jimmy Hickok."

"Just askin'," he replied, and abruptly announced he was turning in. "'Night, Lou."

"'Night," Louise echoed, and watched him go inside with a slight frown creasing her brow.


	8. Chapter 8

PART FOUR

The next day could not come quickly enough for Melanie, and with great impatience she waited for Howard to leave for town. He had had a late night in one of the saloons and was irritable, more so than usual, and she had to restrain herself from antagonizing him. She could barely admit to herself the reason for her eagerness to visit Louise that morning, but she could not deny that her thoughts had often strayed to Jimmy Hickok during the long evening. The fact that he infuriated her was dampened as she remembered the way he had looked at her when he thought she wouldn't notice. It had been years since she anyone had looked at her that way, a mixture of curiosity and desire, and Melanie could not helped but be intrigued by the man she had heard so much about from Louise. She was not sure what to expect from a man with Wild Bill Hickok's reputation. She was not sure she hadn't just imagined yesterday's events and their fateful meeting. Melanie realized she was not sure about much anymore.

When she finally arrived at the ranch she found that Kid and Jimmy had already left to make a delivery in town. Melanie was pleased to see her friend but she still felt a pang of disappointment. Louise was playing with Charlie on the verandah as Melanie sat and joined them.

"It must have been a great surprise to see your friend after such a long time," she commented casually.

"With Jimmy it's always a surprise. We never know when he's going to turn up," Louise said merrily. She was thrilled that Jimmy had come to visit again, and this time she hoped to convince him to stay a while. Though she never spoke of it with Kid, Louise secretly worried about Jimmy and the life he had chosen to lead. Gambling and gunfighting were a dangerous combination, but he seemed hell bent on living up to the reputation that had been bestowed upon him. Lou knew there was more to Jimmy than that.

"How long do you think he'll stay?"

"I wish I knew."

Melanie bit back the questions she was dying to ask – she wanted to know so much more but she knew that Louise would become suspicious. Melanie was a married woman after all, she had no cause to be asking questions about a man like James Butler Hickok.

"I expect he and Kid will be back shortly though, if that's what you're worried about." Louise did not look at her friend as she spoke, but her eyes were twinkling with mirth. She knew Melanie was interested in finding out more about Jimmy - he was an intriguing man after all. It amused her that Melly was being so coy about it though, just as Jimmy had been the night before. As she predicted, Melanie feigned disinterest at the comment.

"Kid was going to take the boys to school too, that's probably why they're taking a little longer than expected."

Melanie ignored Louise's none too subtle digs and tried to change the topic of conversation. "How is Adam enjoying school? It must be hard being the youngest there."

"Mr. Waltham says he's doing well, considering he's only five. I know he was bored here all day without Jamie, but I miss having my baby boy around," Lou sighed, watching Charlie try to catch a grasshopper next to the porch.

"You've still got Charlie," Melanie smiled. "Besides, when Adam is a famous scholar you'll be glad you sent him to school early. That boy has a lot of potential."

Louise nodded, knowing it to be the truth. Adam was already reading beyond his brother. She was proud of his intellect, but that did not stop her missing him when he started school only three months before.

Lou was about to retrieve her daughter from the flower bed when she saw two riders approaching the ranch. The Kid and Jimmy had taken the wagon, so she suspected it was the horse traders they had been expecting later that day.

"I was hoping Kid would be here by the time these two showed up," Lou said grimly to Melanie as the rough-looking riders drew reign at the main corral.

"Sometimes I wish I could wear my old Express clothes when they come, just so they'd take me seriously."

"There aren't too many women horse traders in these parts, _Miss_ Louise," Melanie replied. "But you know you are twice the expert they are."

"Hpmh. I'll get Teaspoon to give me a hand. Do you mind watching Charlie? This could take a while."

"Of course not." Melanie beamed – she loved Charlie as if she were her own daughter. "Why don't I take her down to the creek? She loves it down there."

Louise agreed and soon Melanie and Charlie were on their way.

* * *

The bubbling stream was a great favorite of Charlie's as she loved to wade in the cool waters. Melanie made sure there would not be a repeat of yesterday's episode with the mud before she allowed the toddler to approach the water. The sun reflected off the rippling creek, dappled by the trees branches hanging overhead.

"Pretty, Aunt Melly," Charlie laughed as she splashed in the stream.

The morning grew hotter and soon Melanie peeled of her boots and stockings to venture into the water too. Hitching up her skirts, she waded bare-legged into the creek and enjoyed a splashing contest with her goddaughter. Charlie's squeals reverberated over the empty plains and Melanie laughed at her delight. No matter how bad she felt about Howard or how despondent she became, spending time with Charlie soon cured her of her misery.

Melanie was so intent on their good fun that she did not notice the rider approach. He had been watching them for a while, surprised that she had not heard his horse, but not in a hurry to make his presence known. She was knee-deep in the water, her copper hair untied and streaming down her back. Her cheeks were rosy from the heat and her exertions, her eyes merry and wild. He felt he could watch her all day given half the chance. This realization did not alarm him as he knew it should. He had no right to admire her, nothing could come of it. But still he was mesmerized by the woman playing in the creek.

It wasn't until Charlie called out his name that Melanie realized they were not alone.

"Unca Jimmy!" the girl cried, running towards him. Grabbing on to his leg, she pulled him towards the water. "Come play."

Jimmy chuckled and managed to extricate his leg from her vice-like grip. Glancing up he saw Melanie quickly walking towards the water's edge, tugging at her skirts which had carefully hitched up so they wouldn't get wet. Her cheeks burned with new color but she smiled him, tucking her thick curly hair behind her ears.

"Mr. Hickok, we meet again."

"Mrs. Brooks, this does have a familiar feel to it. But you don't need rescuing this time," he replied. "And here I was ready to offer my services once again."

"As you can see I came with a companion today." Melanie smiled as she reached down to pick Charlie up. "There must be safety in numbers."

"Another day, perhaps." Jimmy touched the brim of his hat and tickled Charlie under the chin. "I'd better be getting back to the ranch. I promised Kid I'd help him break some horses this afternoon."

"We were just leaving as well," Melanie said a little too quickly.

"Then perhaps you'll allow me the honor of escorting you ladies home."

"Why, thank you, kind sir," she replied just as mockingly.

Charlie clapped her hands. "I wanna ride, Unca Jimmy."

"Very well, Miss Charlie, you climb up here with me."

Melanie passed the girl up to him on the horse, and made sure she was settled before climbing into the buggy. Jimmy had begun telling Charlie a story about the Pony Express when her mother was a great horse woman.

"Like me," the two-year-old stated firmly, and Jimmy did not doubt it.

* * *

Charlie kept both Jimmy and Melanie entertained as they made their way slowly back home. As soon as they returned to the ranch, Charlie ran inside in search of her mother to tell her of the horse ride with Uncle Jimmy. Melanie smiled after her, and caught Jimmy's eye.

"You have quite a way with her," she commented playfully. "I'm surprised you don't have children of your own."

"Well, it ain't easy to find a woman to settle down with in my line of work," Jimmy replied, his voice rueful.

"And just what kind of work is that, Mr. Hickok?"

Jimmy finished hitching his horse to the post and turned to face her. Melanie was surprised to see his eyes sour, and she wondered what she had said that was so wrong.

Jimmy was not sure if she was mocking him, and to his dismay he was actually ashamed in front of her. He was a gunfighter who on occasion kept the peace in some town, but the rest of his time was spent with cards, women and whiskey. For the first time he was ashamed of his life - ashamed that Melanie Brooks should know the truth about him. She wasn't interested in stories or the legend of Wild Bill Hickok. She saw him for what he was, and he was not proud of the fact. Unsure what to say to her in reply, Jimmy could only retort in defense.

"Well, I'm surprised _you_ don't have children of your own, Mrs. Brooks."

His words were unkind, although he had not meant them to be. He knew he had struck a nerve when Melanie's face registered a look of deep-seated pain. The naked emotion in her eyes made him regret his words immediately, but he could not think what to say to take them back. Tears glistened in her eyes as she retrieved her jacket from the buggy.

Eventually Jimmy found his voice. "Melanie, I didn't mean –"

"Excuse me," she said quietly as she brushed past him to go into the house.

Jimmy swore at himself under his breath for being such a fool.


	9. Chapter 9

Jimmy's mood did not improve for the rest of the afternoon. When Melanie left almost immediately after returning from the creek, Lou suspected something had upset her friend, but Melanie would not share it. Jimmy's silence prompted her to guess the cause of Melanie's hurt, but he was not forthcoming either. Lou decided to stay out of whatever had happened between them so as not to be caught in the middle.

Jimmy was disgruntled, and no matter what he did to take his mind off the events of that morning, he kept envisioning the look of betrayal on Melanie's face when he had mentioned children. He was not a cruel man, and yet she had made him feel like the devil incarnate with one pained stare. He wanted to apologize to her properly, to make her see that he had not desire to hurt her in any way, but she had returned home without speaking to him again. Jimmy was left to wallow in his own misery and guilt, which caused his ill-temper.

When the happy family scene before him grew to much to bear, Jimmy excused himself from the dinner table and announced he was going for a ride. A look passed between Lou and the Kid, but he ignored it. They knew he was going into town to one of the saloons, and he resented their judgmental silence. Teaspoon similarly remained quiet, which was quite a feat for him. Jimmy could not wait to get away from them all before he said something he would regret later. He already had enough regrets over his ill-chosen words.

Certain parts of Sweetwater came alive at night, but Jimmy stayed away from the biggest and brightest saloons and gambling halls the town had to offer. After selecting the most discreet of establishments which had a good card game going, he ordered a bottle of whiskey and joined the nearest table. Jimmy chose his seat carefully, making sure he was facing the door. He had quickly learned in his travels that his name and renown required him to be on guard at all times and suspicious of everyone.

Jimmy nodded to the men seated around the card table – there were three rough-looking, bearded traders and one lone man in a conspicuous suit. They were an unlikely mix, but seemed willing enough for Jimmy to join them. It was not surprising, considering the way he was dressed. Jimmy knew he looked like a professional gambler, and gamblers always had money to lose.

"Sit down, friend, the game is five draw stud," the man in the suit said politely.

One trader did not wait for Jimmy's response as he went ahead dealt the cards to all of them. Jimmy swallowed a shot of whiskey and waited for the burning in his throat to subside before he placed his bet. They played a few hands of poker, all of which Jimmy won, before anyone conversed.

"You're a lucky man, sir," said the man in the suit. "You've just stopped my winning streak for the evening."

"I've found luck has very little to do with it," Jimmy replied sternly, not wanting to start a conversation with the man. He was here to play cards and drown his sorrows. He was here to try and stop thinking about Melanie Brooks. He knew with enough whiskey he could effectively block her out of his thoughts.

"Quite so," the man continued, as the cards were dealt again. "May I inquire to whom we are losing so easily?"

Jimmy eyed the man carefully, he could feel the whiskey was starting to work. He smiled ever so slightly and decided to make the man's night.

"The name's Hickok."

Jimmy never grew tired of the effect his name had on people. The traders paused in their game to look at him again, this time with new awe. They glanced at each other, a mixture of surprise and fear, before avoiding his gaze all together. The other man did not follow suit however, and let out an incredulous snort.

"Hickok, you say? That wouldn't be _Wild Bill_ Hickok, now would it?" The man's tone was mocking, but Jimmy kept his cool.

"It would," he said curtly, as he stared at the suited man with a hard look. After a few uncomfortable seconds, the man seemed to take his word for it, and tried to cover up for his ridicule.

"My, my, we are honored, Mr. Hickok. A famous gunfighter right here in my own establishment," he said nervously. "I should have introduced myself earlier. Brooks. Howard Brooks is my name."

Howard held out his hand but Jimmy did not take it. He had not expected to hear that particular name, and he was struck dumb momentarily.

"You're the town banker?"

"That's right, sir. I am also co-owner of this gaming house," Howard said quickly. "And if I can ever be of service to you, please don't hesitate to ask."

Jimmy ignored the comment and went back to his cards. He could not believe that this simpering fool of all people was Melanie's husband. Jimmy had been wondering what kind of man had been lucky enough to marry her, but Howard Brooks was the unlikeliest of candidates.

"May I ask what brings you to Sweetwater, Mr. Hickok?" Howard asked cozily.

"No, you may not."

Howard's eyes narrowed imperceptibly at the rebuke, but he did not let that stop him. A powerful man like Wild Bill Hickok did not come around too often, and he meant to stay on his good side. With such an ally he would sure to gain the respect of the town – something which so far he had been unable to do.

Howard glanced over his shoulder to the corner of the room and brusquely motioned to the girl who sat there. She approached the table slowly, much to his annoyance, and when she finally came within reach her pulled her closer.

"While you are here, Mr. Hickok, I can offer you a comfortable room upstairs and some friendly company, if you so desire." Howard placed his arm around the thin girl beside him and leaned in conspiratorially. "I know from first hand experience that you won't be disappointed in Bella here. Anything you desire she'll be more than happy to oblige."

Jimmy looked at the girl who could not have been more than eighteen. Her bony shoulders stuck out of her corset, and her gaudy skirts could not hide her slight frame. Bella's eyes were dull and unimaginative, and her weak smile did not hide her bored countenance. Jimmy glanced back to Howard Brooks with his sly smile, and he had the strongest desire to pull out one of the ivory-handled colts strapped to his hips and wipe the grin from his smarmy visage.

"Thank you for the offer, but I believe I'll decline," Jimmy said to Bella rather than Howard. The girl shrugged and sauntered back to her corner.

"I have other girls if you have a particular preference, Mr. Hickok…"

"I'll let you know," Jimmy muttered. The only girl he was interested in the Howard Brooks could supply was his wife. Jimmy thought it a cruel irony that Melanie had married a man who preferred spending his time with ugly whores in a saloon. It did not seem right that she should be saddled with such a man when there were others who would worship her. Jimmy had not known her long before he realized that Melanie Brooks was a woman worthy of worship. He had barely known her for two days and he already did. Jimmy smiled bitterly to himself as he spent the rest of the evening playing cards with her husband.

* * *

By the next morning Melanie's calm disposition had returned, mainly due to the fact that Howard had spent the night in town and had not bothered her. She decided to forget Jimmy's comment from the day before – she knew she was too sensitive about the subject of children and he wasn't to know how she would react. When they day was as perfect as that clear, sunny morning, she had a hard time holding grudges. She could be thankful for her surroundings, and her friendship with Louise and her family. Melanie felt a kind of optimism on such mornings that resurrected her faith in her life choices.

She left for her morning ride as usual, but instead of heading out into the open plains she decided to return to the creek. She did not know why she chose to do so – the ride was shorter and less interesting, but something drew her back there. Melanie would not have admitted it was in the hopes of seeing Jimmy alone again, not after the way she had behaved yesterday.

But when she arrived at the creek and saw his roan horse tied to a tree, Melanie spirits lifted in a way that shocked her. It was more than shock though, she felt excited, nervous and relieved all at once. Dismounting, she led her horse to the water's edge where she saw his dark figure squatting by the stream, waiting. Waiting for what she did not know, but deep down she hoped it was for her.

"You're not considering throwing yourself in, I hope," she said after clearing her throat.

Jimmy jumped up immediately, startled by her quiet approach. Their eyes met and they smiled, an intimate silence following.

"No, I told you, this is a new suit."

"Oh, of course, how could I forget," Melanie replied lightly, a smile still tugging at her lips. She let her horse's reins go as the animal dipped his head to drink.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you wish I would throw myself in. I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." Jimmy voice was sincere and she acknowledged his admission.

"It's all right, it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't be so sensitive about it."

Melanie smiled at him again so he would know she was telling the truth and felt no ill will towards him. When he still seemed a little uncomfortable, Melanie turned to face him squarely, offering him her hand.

"Perhaps we should just start again. Melanie Brooks."

"James Butler Hickok," he replied, relieved. "But you can call me Jimmy."

"A pleasure to meet you, Jimmy."

"The pleasure is all mine, Melanie," he said, as his hand closed gently around her own before he added quietly, "and I mean that."

Melanie held his meaningful gaze fearlessly, before she withdrew her hand. Smiling again, she retrieved the horse's reins. "I'm expected at the ranch soon, perhaps we could go there together?"

"I'd like that," Jimmy replied simply, though he knew the gesture meant more than a simple ride together.


	10. Chapter 10

PART FIVE

In the week that followed, Melanie and Jimmy met each morning at the creek, from where they would take a walk or ride together before returning to the ranch. It was an unspoken arrangement between them, and one they did not speak to anyone else about. Lou wondered where Jimmy disappeared to every morning, but did not want to question him. He had stopped visiting saloons at night and she did not want to risk him returning to his old habits.

Lou had her suspicions, however. It was hard not to guess, especially when Melanie would invariably arrive ten minutes after Jimmy's return to the ranch. She said nothing, not even to the Kid, but secretly she began to worry for her friends. She did not know what was going on between them, but she knew no good could come of it. Not when Melanie was married to a man like Howard Brooks and Jimmy had a restless temperament. Lou had sighed tiredly and reminded herself that there was nothing she could do.

* * *

On the morning of their sixth clandestine meeting, Melanie waited longer than usual for Jimmy to arrive. She was not sure what she was getting herself in for, but every morning she unwittingly made her way to the creek to meet him. They talked of their lives like life-long friends, sharing secrets she had previously only trusted with Louise. She could not tell Jimmy of her husband's cruelty however, no matter how much she came to trust him. The shame was too much for her. When Jimmy revealed he had met Howard in his saloon one night, Melanie could not help but laugh at the disdain in his voice. Howard had certainly left a lasting impression on him, as he did most people.

She knew she could not make Jimmy understand why she would have married such a man. Some days it was hard to remember herself. But then she would see her small house with the blazing sun setting behind it or she would gallop across the open plains on her horse, and then she would be reminded of her decision. Her methods may not have been ideal, but the result was she was where she wanted to be.

Melanie pulled impatiently at overhanging branch of a tree as she waited still. Jimmy was usually waiting for her but today he was late. She could not help but be annoyed, even though they never made any arrangements to meet. She was put out by the fact that with every passing minute she was growing more and more disappointed. His absence hurt her, much more than she thought it would. The slight also angered her, and eventually she snatched up her reins and headed for the ranch.

On the way she contemplated why Jimmy had not come. Furious, she decided he had probably spent the night gambling in town, perhaps even with her husband again. Melanie expected such behavior from Howard, but when Jimmy was the perpetrator the betrayal was somehow keener. She reminded herself that she should not care so much, that Jimmy was only a friend and owed her nothing. But over the week Melanie had come to care for him as more than that, and was under the impression he felt the same way. Angry more at herself now, Melanie kicked her horse harder and forced him into a gallop. She was acting like a fool and she knew it, but she could not stop herself. If Jimmy Hickok thought he could treat her with so little respect he was sadly mistaken.

* * *

When Melanie drew rein at the front of Louise's house that morning, she knew immediately something had happened. She dismounted slowly, casting her eyes over her surroundings. The ranch was deathly quiet, even the horses in the corral were silent at her approach. The eerie quiet unnerved her as she fastened the reins to the hitching post. There was no one about so she immediately went inside, an indescribable fear gripping her heart. Her anger at Jimmy had drained rapidly as somehow she knew something was wrong.

Teaspoon and Jimmy were sitting in the parlor when she came running through the door, and they jumped up at her unexpected arrival. Teaspoon's face was drawn sharply and Jimmy's brow was creased with worry. Melanie stopped dead in the doorway when she saw them, too afraid to speak. When eventually she found her voice, it was barely a whisper.

"What is it? Is it Louise?"

Jimmy averted his eyes and sat back heavily in his chair, leaving Teaspoon to tell her.

"It's Adam. He come home from school yesterday feeling poorly and this mornin' he's burnin' up. Kid's gone to fetch the doctor."

Melanie looked at the stairs in front of her and wanted to go to Louise, but Teaspoon stopped her. "They think it's typhoid. A few others at the school have come down with it too. You can't go up there."

Stricken, Melanie blurted out, "I have to help Louise, she needs someone to help –"

"We already tried, Melly, she won't have it," said Teaspoon grimly.

"What about Jamie and Charlie, are they all right?"

"They're both fine," Jimmy spoke up finally. "Tom and Mary are looking after them in the bunkhouse."

Before Melanie could speak again they heard a rider approach the house at great speed. Running outside, they saw Kid riding in so hard that Katy's rump almost touched the ground when he drew her to an abrupt halt.

"You find the Doc, Kid?" Teaspoon asked immediately, though from the look on Kid's face he already knew the answer.

"He's not in town, someone said he might be out at the Johnson place," Kid said breathlessly, taking the front steps three at a time. "There's at least five cases reported so far, maybe more. I gotta go lookin' for him."

"I'm comin' with you. We'll find him faster if we split up." Jimmy spoke firmly and Kid did not disagree with him.

"Saddle your horse and a fresh one for me, I'm going to check on Adam."

Kid disappeared upstairs and Jimmy to the barn, leaving Teaspoon and Melanie standing at a loose end on the porch.

"There has to be something I can do, Teaspoon. I can't just stand idly by and not do anything." Melanie put a hand to her throat and tried to swallow the lump that had formed there.

"If it is typhoid, honey, all you can do is pray. There ain't nothin' else we can do."

Teaspoon's eyes grew watery and Melanie took his hand to comfort him. She knew he and Adam were especially close – there was a strong bond between the old man and the boy that she knew was very special. To lose him now would be more than the rough ex-Ranger could bear. Teaspoon rubbed a hand over his whiskered chin and spoke flatly to himself.

"Nothin' we can do."

* * *

Melanie paced the floor of Louise's kitchen impatiently, and every other minute she found herself glancing at the clock in the hall. Jimmy and the Kid had been gone for over an hour and still they had heard anything. She looked longingly at the stairs again and made a move towards them, but Teaspoon, sitting motionless at the kitchen table up until then, raised a hand to stop her. No words passed between them. Both of them wanted to do something, anything, to help Adam, but all they could do was wait. Just when Melanie thought she would go mad with impatience and concern, they heard footsteps on the staircase.

Lou walked quickly into the kitchen, and it took her a moment to even register their presence. Melanie saw the deep stains under her eyes from a sleepless, worry-filled night. Lou's hair was messy, her clothes rumpled, and she moved stiffly carrying a large basin of water. Her voice was dull and tired when she spoke to them.

"I need more cold water."

Melanie and Teaspoon had been frozen to the spot after she had appeared so suddenly, but now Melly gathered herself enough to take the basin from her and fill it again from the water pump. Teaspoon swallowed carefully before he could even broach the subject of Adam.

"Any change, Lou?"

Louise did not answer, looking down at the wash rag she still held in her hands. "Any sign of the doctor?"

"Kid and Jimmy are still out looking," said Melanie softly as she handed over the fresh basin. "They'll be here soon."

Louise nodded dumbly, her eyes till downcast as if she could not bear to look at her friends. Melanie's heart ached for her, and again she felt useless.

"Louise, is there anything I can do? I could help you…"

"No," Lou replied firmly. "I don't want you gettin' sick too."

Melanie's shoulders fell, but she respected her friend's wishes. If Lou had been able to, she would have felt gratitude that Melanie didn't push the issue. Lou was barely holding herself together as it was, and having the caring Melanie by her side would almost certainly make her break down and give in to the fear she was trying to hold at bay. Just the thought of her son's pale, almost translucent, face framed by dark matted hair lying on his damp pillow caused her chest to ache. She could still see in her mind his small body barely moving with every precious breath, his skin burning with fever. What started as a slight temperature had rapidly progressed into a life threatening illness she could not control. There was nothing Melanie could do, nothing Lou could do, or anyone else for that matter.

Lou looked again the useless basin of water in her hands and forced herself to breathe evenly. She had to compose herself before she went back into Adam's room. She couldn't give up hope or she would be destroyed. Louise turned her back on Melanie and Teaspoon and their worried eyes full of concern. She mounted the stairs one at a time, slowly this time. Just the sight of the bare wooden door to Adam's room before her sent another sharp pain through her heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Jimmy returned to the ranch in the early afternoon, his horse lathered in sweat. He had been riding hard during his search for the doctor, but he was still unable to locate him. The town was ripe with fear of a typhoid epidemic. Businesses were closed, the streets almost empty. Rumors of the number of dead or dying were varied, but all he could find out was there were a lot of scared people in Sweetwater.

Melanie met him at the door, and he could immediately tell there had been no change. The Kid had not returned yet either and Teaspoon was starting to get worried, morbidly so. Melanie prepared some food for him as they questioned him on his search.

"The man's gotta be somewhere, he can't just have disappeared," growled Teaspoon. The old man was growing bitter from worry for Adam, the closest thing he would ever have to a grandson.

"Maybe the Kid had better luck," Jimmy replied as he ate quickly. He had not realized how hungry he was until Melanie thought to ask him if he had eaten. She sat down quietly beside him and watched him carefully as he finished his plate.

"I'm sure he'll find him," she said as confidently as she could. Jimmy met her eyes and was ashamed at the surge of desire that filled him. Of all the inappropriate times to be thinking about how beautiful she was…

"You didn't see Howard in your travels did you?" she asked him.

The name was like a cold bucket of water, shocking Jimmy back to reality. Howard Brooks, Melanie's husband.

"He's in town all right, holed up in the bank. I asked him if he'd seen the doctor but he seemed more concerned with his own well-bein'." Jimmy knew his voice sounded hard, but his loathing of the man could not be hidden. "I don't think he was particularly impressed to hear that you were here with a sick child in the house. He said he'll be stayin' in town until this blows over."

Melanie's anger flared briefly as she could just imagine her cowardly husband ensuring his own safety without a thought for hers. She expected no less of him however, and could at least be assured that she wouldn't see him for a couple of days. Perhaps his fear of typhoid would even keep him locked away in the bank for weeks. The thought brought her the only twinge of pleasure she had felt all day.

Lost in her own thoughts, she had not noticed that Jimmy was watching her. When she glanced up and saw him, her blushed slightly – it was if he was reading her mind and the disloyal thoughts about her husband it contained. His stare was deep and caring, and she was surprised to find his hand around her own. She tightened her fingers around his with new determination that everything would be all right. The alternative was unthinkable.

* * *

Dusk had settled over the ranch when the Kid finally appeared, the harried-looking doctor in tow. He was a middle aged man dressed in black longcoat, dusty from his extensive travels. Kid did not pause to speak to anyone as they entered the house, he immediately ushered the doctor upstairs to Adam's room. Teaspoon, Melanie and Jimmy were left alone in the parlor, and silence pervaded the room again. They had spoken little to each other during the long afternoon, none of them knew what to say or do. Melanie checked on Jamie and Charlie in the old bunkhouse occasionally, but their small, worried stares were too painful to watch. Tom and Mary tried to amuse them the best they could, but both Charlie and Jamie understood that something was terribly wrong with their brother and they would not allow themselves to be cheered up.

"He's going to die, isn't he?" Jamie had asked her from the bunkhouse porch earlier as she was about to make her way back to the house.

Melanie stopped, and paused a moment to compose herself before she turned around to face the boy. She forced a smile onto her face, but the effort was not very convincing. She placed her arm around Jamie's shoulders and sat him next to her on the step.

"Your brother is very sick, but the doctor is coming soon and he will make Adam all better." She tried again to smile and squeezed his shoulder. Jamie eyed her carefully with stern seven-year-old conviction and she could tell he did not believe her. Melanie's throat was tight with emotion as she hugged him to her.

After a few moments Jamie stood up and walked to the door. Turning briefly, he spoke to her with a mature calm that was reminiscent of his father. "I have to look after Charlie."

Melanie had blinked back tears when he had said that, and as she remembered his words in the parlor now, her eyes misted over once again. Jimmy resumed his methodical pacing of the small room, and Teaspoon sat miserably in a chair, in his hands Adam's favorite book they read together almost every day. The waiting was interminable, the room stifling. The silence was all the more oppressive in the twilight, and Melanie set about lighting the lamps in the room just to give herself something to do.

Just as she set the last lamp on the mantelpiece, they heard a sound which they had been dreading. There was a dull thud, followed by a heart-wrenching moan which chilled Melanie to the bone. It was Louise. The moaning turned into a scream of "No!" which reverberated through the house. Muffled voices were heard from the room along with a mournful sobbing. Melanie almost fled from the terrible noise, but stopped herself when they heard heavy footsteps on the stairs.

Dr. Browne entered the room slowly, his haggard face gray in the lamplight. He saw the worried faces of Kid and Louise's closest friends waiting to hear the news he had delivered far too often that day. Addressing himself to Melanie and Teaspoon, as he did not recognize the dark figure in the corner of the room, he cleared his dry throat.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing to be done."

Melanie frowned at the words and took a step forward. "What do you mean?" Her voice sounded strange to her ears after so long a silence.

"There's nothing I can do to help that boy now," the doctor said dully. "I've told Kid and Louise, I don't believe he'll live through the night."

"He can't die!" Melly said incredulously after overcoming her shock. "There must be something you can do! Maybe if you hadn't taken so long to get here you have been able to…" Her words were suddenly lost when she saw the hard stare of the doctor.

"Adam is not the only sick child in this town, Mrs. Brooks," he replied gravely, barely keeping his anger in check after her accusation. "Nine people have lost their lives and there was nothing I could do. I can't perform miracles, much as I'd like to on a day like today."

Dr. Browne's eyes and voice were weary again as looked at them now. He did not like to strip them of hope, but he was beyond lying and comforting now. He had seen death's ugly face all too often that day, and he would see it again tonight and tomorrow. With grim determination he stomped out of the house to fetch his buggy.

The doctor's departure had left a void in the parlor. Teaspoon had not moved from his chair and now his eyes were dark and empty. He slumped back, staring unseeing at the book in his hands. Melanie felt as if despair would swallow her up as she listened to Louise's cries from above. She looked at Teaspoon but he could not be reached. When her eyes fell on Jimmy and she saw her own pain reflected in his face, she almost broke down completely. In a vain effort to stop herself from doing so she turned quickly and ran from the house.

* * *

Melanie could barely see through her tears as she stumbled towards the barn. She had to get away from the house, away from the heartbreaking cries of her best friend who was about to lose her son. But Melanie's own grief was all she could contend with, she could not even imagine what the Kid and Louise were going through. She could not believe that God would be so cruel as to take Adam away from them, not such a gentle, innocent soul.

She stood at one of the stable rails, her chest heaving with soundless sobs. She did not hear Jimmy approach her from behind, and she jumped slightly when she felt him touch her shoulders. Turning quickly to face him, she did not pause to think as he enveloped her in his arms. He held her tightly and the strength and surety of his embrace was too much for her. Melanie burst into tears and allowed herself to give into her grief completely, knowing that Jimmy was there to protect her. Her legs were weak and she thought she might fall, but Jimmy held on. His strong hands cupped her head and back as her body was racked with sobs.

He held her patiently, letting her expel all the pent-up emotions she had been trying so hard to contain. Jimmy suspected she had repressed her feelings for so long that, now the dam had burst, she could not control the tears that flowed so freely. He never once loosened his grip, and she clung to him as if her life depended on it. He was overcome with the depth of his feeling for her, and his indescribable need to take away all her hurt and misery. Her grief and pain was his also.

As Melanie grew quiet in his arms, Jimmy finally admitted to himself that he loved her. He loved Melanie Brooks more than anyone he had ever known, more than he ever thought possible. He had loved her from the first moment he laid eyes on her, stranded in the muddy creek bed. Her face was the most beautiful thing in the world to him, and her smile filled him with happiness he had never imagined. Jimmy had tried to deny it, but as he held her gently now, he knew for certain he would love her forever.

Jimmy stroked Melanie's hair with a soft caress after she had no more tears to shed. Her face was resting under his chin as she felt the reassuring thud of his heartbeat against her own. Melanie had never felt such security before, and a wave of serenity passed through her as she felt his warm body next to hers. He kissed her brow gently as his soothing voice murmured her name. Melanie felt his lips on her swollen eyelids taking away the pain. She moaned softly under his touch which was achingly soft. She felt his hot breath on her forehead and eyes as his lips brushed over her skin. The sensation lulled her into an unfamiliar calm which she had never experienced with Howard. Howard could never make her feel like this. Howard could never…

Melanie's thoughts were far from Howard when Jimmy's lips found her own then. Everything was banished from her mind but the feeling of his kiss. Gentle and tentative at first, the embrace grew more passionate when their desire for each other rose to the surface. Neither had wanted to admit it was there, but now it was unavoidable. Melanie's mind swam with emotion and a sense of lust so profound it jolted her physically. Her lips broke free of his, the moment broken. Melanie took a step away from him, breathless. Jimmy's eyes met hers and she could feel her cheeks redden under his unreadable gaze.

It was at that moment she remembered where she was. She remembered what had happened in the house, what _was_ happening. She was ashamed of herself, and she could tell that Jimmy was too. This was hardly the time or the place to be… Melanie couldn't even finish the thought lest she forget about Adam again. An awkward silence had fallen between them, broken only by the occasional whinny of a horse and the chorus of crickets on the early evening breeze.

"I should get back to the house," Melanie managed to say, though it was almost a whisper.

She took a step forward to move past Jimmy but lingered a moment, her face close to his. A meaningful look charged with emotion passed between them before he reluctantly took a step back, clearing her path. With a concerted effort, Melanie moved slowly away to the barn door. After a few seconds, Jimmy followed her back inside to wait out the long night to follow – the night which would decide Adam's fate, just as it had his own.


	12. Chapter 12

PART SIX

When dawn broke, the ranch house was silent. Jimmy, Melanie and Teaspoon had spent a sleepless night in the parlor holding vigil for Adam, just as his parents did by his bedside. Melanie was exhausted both physically and emotionally. They waited to hear the worst, to hear that Adam's short life had ended far too soon. The morbidity of waiting for the announcement was taking its toll on them all.

Still, Melanie knew that her pain and anguish was nothing compared to that of Kid and Louise. She could not begin to imagine what it must be like for them to watch their son die, knowing there was nothing they could do to save him. Melanie had no children of her own, but she knew how Louise felt about Jamie, Adam and Charlie. She wasn't sure if Lou could bear to lose one of them.

Melanie uncurled her stiff legs from under her as she rose from her chair. She hobbled slightly as the circulation returned feeling to her lower body, not realizing how long she had been sitting there unmoving. Without a glance at the men in the room, she walked out onto the porch and waited as the rising sun began to heat the crisp morning air. It didn't seem right that the warm dawn light she be so beautiful, not today. Today was not one for beauty. Melanie blinked back tears as she watched the golden light creeping over the top of the barn.

The front door shut quietly behind her then, and she heard his footsteps behind her. Melanie didn't want to turn around and face him, ashamed that she might feel the way she had the night before. She couldn't face him again knowing how she felt about him. She had no right to feel love for him, nor to crave the feeling of his arms around her again. She knew this to be true, but Melanie ached for him to be close to her.

Jimmy wasn't sure what to say to her. He couldn't comfort her with words and he couldn't say how he felt about her. All he could do was take her hand and hold it clumsily, just to reassure her that he was there. Melanie didn't seem to notice his adroitness. She looked down at their entwined fingers and leaned in slowly to rest her head on his chest. The intimacy of the moment was more profound than anything that had happened in the barn. It shocked Jimmy to think that she might need him, that Melanie might love him too.

He could not stop to consider this turn of events when they heard someone run down the stairs. Alarmed, Jimmy and Melanie stared for a long moment at one another before they quickly went back inside. The Kid was standing with his arm on Teaspoon's shoulder, and there were tears flowing freely down the old man's cheeks. Melanie chest tightened as Kid turned to face them now, but her worst fears were dashed when she saw the look in his eyes.

"The fever broke, he's all right!" The relief in the Kid's voice was matched only by the joy that lit up his face.

Melanie sobbed in disbelief and threw her arms around his neck. Kid laughed as Jimmy slapped him on the back, the tension of the previous day draining rapidly from his entire body. The indescribable euphoria he felt was kept in check when he remembered his other children waiting just as patiently in the bunkhouse for news of Adam.

"I have to go tell Jamie and Charlie," he said, peeling Melanie's arms from his shoulders. She laughed, embarrassed, as he squeezed her hand in thanks.

"D'you think we could go see the lad?" asked Teaspoon with a croaky voice. Tears still glistened on his bristled face, and he made the request tentatively.

"I'm sure Adam wants to say good mornin'," Kid replied.

Teaspoon almost started crying afresh, but he mustered his composure as best he could. The Kid left for the bunkhouse as Jimmy and Melanie followed Teaspoon up the stairs.

Adam's room was still dark when they entered, the windows covered with blankets. It took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the dim light, and then they saw Louise sitting by Adam's bed, still clutching his small white hand. She turned when she heard them, and smiled.

"I told you you had visitors, darlin'," she whispered and nodded for them to approach.

Adam opened his bleary eyes and saw Teaspoon, Melanie and Jimmy behind his mother. His face was deathly pale and his body weak, but he still managed to smile wanly. Lou's eyes glistened with love for her son.

"Hey there, partner," said Teaspoon in a low, gruff voice. Lou took his hand as he wept.

"We'll come and see you again when you've slept some more," said Melanie after a moment, and she received a grateful look from Louise. The last thing she wanted was for Adam to be worn out when he was still so weak.

Teaspoon managed to control his tears of relief and allowed Melanie to lead him out of the room. Melanie was surprised how frail he was, how the long night had almost been too much for him. Leaving Louise to be with her son, he put the old man to bed for some long needed rest.

When she emerged from Teaspoon's bedroom, Melanie found Jimmy in the parlor resting his weary head in his hands. The night had been arduous for them all. Her face softened immediately when she saw him, his brown hair tucked haphazardly behind his ears. He looked like a boy himself, tired out after a long day. Quietly she stole over to him and rested a gentle hand on his head.

Jimmy looked up into her eyes and felt lost in their depth and emotion. She smiled slightly, lovingly, as her hand ran through his hair. For a long moment he was caught in her beauty, trapped by his own feelings which urged him to take her and damn the consequences. He didn't care that she was married, he didn't care that he had nothing to offer her but a gambler and a gunfighter's life. For one long moment Jimmy actually contemplated what it would be like if Melanie Brooks was his. The thought was intoxicating.

He stood up quickly, startling Melanie. Before she could say anything he kissed her again as he had the night before in the barn, possessing her. She didn't fight him, or break away. Instead she returned his passion and lust with her own desire. The naked emotion she had felt since her arrival at the ranch yesterday, both grief and joy, could not be suppressed now. Melanie could not hide behind politeness and strict upbringing now.

They eventually broke apart when they heard Kid on the porch. Jimmy was breathing heavily as Melanie turned away from the door to catch her breath. When Kid came into the house with Jamie in tow and Charlie in his arms, he was so happy he did not notice the distracted look in his old friend's face, or the color in Melanie's cheeks. Oblivious to their discomfort and embarrassment, he began ushering the children upstairs to see their brother.

"Melanie, I wanted to thank you," he said before leaving the room. "Thank you for stayin' like you did and lookin' after everyone. I'm sure Lou appreciates it too."

"It was nothing, Kid," Melanie managed. "I'm just so glad that Adam is all right."

"Why don't you go home and get some rest? You look exhausted. We'll let you know if there's any change."

Melanie was reluctant to answer, she wasn't prepared for the Kid's insistence. She looked helplessly at Jimmy but he didn't meet her eyes.

"All right," she said quietly.

"Jimmy, could you do me a favor and see Melanie home? I don't think she should travel alone in this condition."

The Kid didn't wait for a reply and Jimmy wondered if there was some ulterior motive to the request. But the innocent look on Kid's face reassured him that he was thinking only of his son, not of Jimmy and Melanie. He didn't suspect anything.

Melanie looked equally amazed at Kid's suggestion, her face reddening ever so slightly. They watched Kid and the children go up the stairs, and then found themselves alone once again.

"I'd be happy to take you home," Jimmy said with forthrightness. Melanie smiled and took his outstretched hand.


	13. Chapter 13

Melanie's house was deserted when they arrived. It was still early in the morning but she could tell Howard had not been home the night before. Obviously his fear of typhoid had kept him holed up in his gambling house with his mistress. She thought of him bitterly before banishing him from her mind.

Jimmy stood awkwardly in the doorway, occasionally looking over his shoulder at his horse tied to the back of Melanie's buggy. Part of him wanted to jump on the horse and ride out of there away from her, away from temptation. But the other part of him, the part he could not silence, forced him to stand his ground. He looked to Melanie for guidance.

"He won't be back today. Or tomorrow, I expect," Melanie stated calmly as she removed her bonnet and tossed it on a chair. Her hair was down and tangled from her sleepless night, her auburn curls falling down her back. She spoke slowly and carefully and she peeled off her gloves. "What are you going to do now?"

Jimmy cleared his throat before he trusted himself to answer. Melanie's steadfast stare unnerved him as he stood, hat in hand, in her husband's house. "I s'pose I could go back to the ranch. Work still needs to get done."

"Tom will do it. And Cholo will be back today from Denver."

Jimmy took a step towards her and stopped, not breaking her steady gaze. Realizing he was not going to ask, Melanie stepped forward and took his hand in hers. With a hard swallow, she looked up into his face.

"You could stay here with me," she said, without betraying her nerves. Jimmy didn't say anything but his eyes registered surprise. "I want you to stay."

Jimmy eyed her carefully, searching for any hint of doubt in her visage, but he found none.

"You sure?" he whispered.

Melanie nodded and led him into the bedroom.

* * *

The hot midday sun streamed through the window causing Melanie to stir. For a split second she was disorientated, but then she felt the strong chest beneath her cheek. She smiled to herself as she listened to him breathing, feeling the regular rise and fall of his chest. Melanie stretched languidly but she feared any further movement in case she woke him and lost his arms wrapped around her.

Eventually though she felt Jimmy stir in the sunny warmth, and she raised her face to meet his. Resting her chin on his chest, she smiled lazily.

"Good morning, Mr. Hickok."

Jimmy opened one eye before shutting it again. "I'd say it's more like afternoon."

Melanie grinned and kissed his chest. "You're not going back to sleep, I hope."

"I thought you were s'posed to be exhausted." He rolled on his side with his eyes still shut, hugging her to him. Melanie sighed happily and returned the embrace.

Lying there in Jimmy's arms, Melanie finally knew what it was like to be loved by a man. When she thought of all the nights she had lain with Howard, she knew she would never share the same emotional connection with him. She could not imagine being with anyone else ever again.

"Jimmy?"

"Hmm?"

"You're going to leave soon, aren't you?"

"Well, eventually Kid and Lou will come looking for me."

"No, I mean you're going to leave Sweetwater soon."

Jimmy opened his eyes and stared at the wall behind Melanie. She still lay clung to his chest, waiting for his answer.

"Yes."

Melanie closed her eyes briefly from disappointment, although she had expected the answer. Sighing heavily, she propped herself up so she could look into Jimmy's eyes.

"I know you have to leave. But I don't understand why."

"I don't know where I belong, Melanie, but I do know it ain't in Sweetwater. I never meant to stay this long."

"Why did you?"

"You know why." Jimmy returned his gaze to the wall, unable to tell her in words how he felt about her.

"Jimmy?"

"What?"

"When you go I want you to take me with you." Melanie said the words with resignation that surprised even her. She had come to the decision in a split second, but she had no doubts.

"What?" Jimmy's voice was incredulous.

"If you go, I want to go too."

"Melanie, do you know what you're sayin'?"

"That I love you. That I don't want to lose you. That's what I'm saying." There were tears in her eyes but they were not from sadness.

"What about your home here? What about the Kid and Lou and the children?"

"My home is just a possession. I can make a home elsewhere. I'll miss Louise and Kid terribly of course, and I'll always love the children. They are the only real family I have now, the only people who cared about me out here. But I'd leave them tomorrow if you were going."

Jimmy was almost embarrassed at the conviction of her statement. Her eyes were pleading now, pleading for him to respond to her life-altering decision. With carefully chosen words he mentioned the one barrier that did separate them.

"And what about Howard?"

Melanie sat up, a sheet tucked under her arms. The name at least invoked some sense of shame on her face. Jimmy sat up too, his bare chest against hers.

"Howard might be my husband, but I don't love him. I've never loved him, and I never will. He's the last reason I'd stay."

Melanie glanced away awkwardly, but she did not lose her courage. "He'd never divorce me, of course. The shame would be intolerable for him. But if I stay here, I think one day he might kill me. He'd kill me now if he knew about you."

Jimmy looked instinctively to his gun belt on a nearby chair at her words, but he did not believe the truth in them. Howard might be a simpering fool but he was not a violent killer. He thought it laughable that the disdainful man he had met in the gambling house might be a threat.

"I wouldn't let him hurt you," Jimmy said without thinking.

Melanie glanced quickly at him to judge the sincerity of the statement, taking it to mean more than Jimmy intended.

"Then you'll take me with you?" she asked, excited.

Jimmy opened his mouth to reply but she kissed him before he had the chance. When she flung her arms around her shoulders and hugged him fiercely, Jimmy found he could not protest. Melanie was so happy he could not help but feel happy himself.

"We should go tomorrow!" she said hurriedly breaking their embrace, her eyes shining.

"What?"

"Howard will stay in town for a few days, so by the time he realizes I'm gone we'll be too far away for him to trace us."

"Melanie…"

"I have to get dressed, I have to make preparations." Melanie scrounged for her clothes lying beside the bed and hastily pulled them on.

"We don't even know where we're goin'…"

"Well, you can think of somewhere. What were you planning on doing next?"

"I wasn't plannin' on runnin' away with no married woman, that's for sure."

Melanie stopped what she was doing when she heard the bitterness in his words. She sat back down on the bed and placed her hand on his cheek, her eyes tender.

"I know it's all happening quickly. But this way we can be together forever. It might take some getting used to, but we can do it." Gently she kissed him and smiled reassuringly. "You won't be alone anymore, Jimmy."

Melanie jumped up. "Now, you had better get dressed or Kid and Lou really will come looking for you!" With a grin, she disappeared into another room.

Jimmy sat back against the headboard and wondered what had happened in the short minutes since he had woken up. He wondered why, if he loved Melanie so much, did he already feel an undeniable sense of foreboding. He had often dreamed of settling down some day, even if reality contradicted the notion. Here he had the chance to do just that, he had finally met the right woman. But something told Jimmy that this could not be a happy ending. Not for Melanie, and definitely not for him.


	14. Chapter 14

PART SEVEN

Melanie returned to the ranch in the late afternoon to say her goodbyes. Her excitement for the life that lay before her was forgotten when she saw the happy faces of Jamie and Charlie, still celebrating the fact that Adam was recovering from his fever. He heart thudded painfully when Charlie ran to greet her as she arrived, knowing it would be for the last time. But she and Jimmy had decided that if they were to leave under secrecy then no one should know of their plans, not even her best friend.

Melanie knew it would make things easier in the long run. She also suspected that Louise might try and talk her out of running away with Jimmy. Melanie knew that he was a notorious gunfighter, that he drank and gambled, but she also knew that he had been alone for so long that he did not know any other way to live. She could show him what it was like to be loved and cherished, and she could be loved in return for the first time.

She spent an early supper with the family, carefully avoiding Jimmy's eye. He had announced he would be leaving the following morning, much to Kid and Lou's dismay. His timing was not the best, but then it never had been. Louise was indeed surprised he had stayed as long as he had, and she knew Melanie had something to do with it. Lou said little over dinner, and left to sit by Adam's bedside as soon as the meal was over so she could be alone with her thoughts.

Melanie spent the evening entertaining Jamie and Charlie, and insisted on tucking them both in for the night. It was her only way of saying goodbye. As she tucked Charlie under her blankets she regretted she would not see the girl grow up as she had planned. Charlie was the child she always dreamed of having herself one day. But Melanie had long ago resigned herself to the fact that it was not to be. Charlie, Jamie and Adam were the closest she would ever come to motherhood, and she was not prepared for how difficult it was to leave them.

She kissed Charlie's dark head when the girl had finally drifted off to sleep, and then made her way to Adam's room. If saying goodbye to the children was difficult, then saying goodbye to Lou was impossible. Melanie knew that she would never have another friend like Louise. She knew it was unlikely she would ever see her again though, unless Howard was to leave Sweetwater. Melanie could never return while Howard was around, and Lou could hardly go visiting the other side of the country. This was probably the last time Melanie would ever see her friend.

"Is he asleep?" Melanie whispered as she slipped into the darkened room.

Lou nodded as she motioned her forward. "He has been most of the day. But his temperature is almost back to normal. The doctor says he should make a full recovery."

"He's a fighter, just like his mother."

Lou smiled and held Melanie's hand as she knelt beside the bed. Melanie kissed Adam's forehead gently and stroked his brow for a moment. Lou watched her friend, puzzled by the tears that were welling in his eyes.

"He's goin' to be all right, Melly, don't worry," she reassured her. Melanie smiled and wiped her eyes.

"I know, I'm just being silly."

"Are you all right?" Lou's voice was concerned, and Melanie immediately tried her best to hide her emotions.

"Of course I am." Melanie smiled, but Louise was unconvinced.

"It's Jimmy, isn't it?"

Melanie was startled, but she downplayed her surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You're upset he's leavin', aren't you?"

"What? What are you talking about? I barely know him. He's your friend, Louise."

Lou knew she was lying, but she didn't say anything else. Melanie obviously did not want to pursue this line of conversation and something inside told Lou the reason why.

"I should get going, it's late," Melanie said a little too brightly. "You need to get some sleep, Louise, it's been a long couple of days."

Lou did not argue as Melanie stood to leave. Suddenly her friend seemed unable to go.

"I'm so happy that Adam is going to be all right," Melanie said with difficulty. She desperately wanted to say a proper goodbye, but could not risk it.

"Thank you," Lou replied. Melanie gave her a sad smile and then hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Louise, " she whispered. Lou frowned, but Melanie quickly let go and fled the room. "Good night."

"Good night," said Lou, thoughtfully. But Melanie was already gone.

* * *

Jimmy fastened the last saddle strap on his horse, and secured the provisions Lou had made for him in the saddle bags. Both the Kid and Lou stood in the cool dawn light as he made his preparations. They had not argued when he announced he was leaving, knowing he needed to move on. They would always welcome him when he came, but they never expected him to stay any longer than he could.

Jimmy hugged both Lou and Kid goodbye, and asked them to give his best to the children. He promised faithfully to write to them to let them know where he was, but they all knew he wouldn't. As he prepared to mount, Lou was suddenly at his elbow.

"Jimmy, promise me somethin' else. And I mean it this time." Jimmy looked questioningly at her serious composure. "Promise me you'll think about what you're about to do."

For a moment Jimmy thought Melanie had revealed their plans to Lou, but then she had been the one who made the decision not to tell anyone.

"Just be careful, that's all I ask," Lou continued almost inaudibly, and then she gave his cheek a quick kiss. "I just want what's best for you… for you both."

Lou stepped back to Kid's side and said no more. Jimmy looked at them both for a long minute, then pulled himself into the saddle.

"I'll be seein' you," he said simply.

"Ride safe, Jimmy," Kid replied, slapping the horse on the rump.

Jimmy rode away without looking back. Lou shivered in the cool air, and Kid instinctively put a strong arm around her. Lou immediately rested her head on his chest and sighed deeply.

"What is it?" Kid asked. He understood her melancholy over seeing Jimmy leave, but he had left before and always come back.

"Nothin', " Lou replied, but Kid was not satisfied with the answer. "I just get the feelin' we won't ever see him again, that's all."

Kid rubbed the back of her neck to soothe her, and with a frown he watched Jimmy's horse disappear into the distance.

* * *

Jimmy slowed his horse to a trot as he approached the turnoff to Melanie's house. Lou's words echoed in his ears as he rode along, and it was not the first time he had begun to doubt their plans. Jimmy loved her, he definitely loved her, but he could not deny that he had no life to offer her. He was a gunfighter with an inflated reputation that preceded him wherever he went. He was Wild Bill Hickok, like it or not. And yet, Jimmy realized he did not dislike his life as it was. He certainly did not want to give it up.

He was free to do whatever he pleased, to go wherever he wanted. There were no consequences to his actions. If he did not like a place, he left. If there was a gun fight, he shot first and asked questions later. Jimmy knew things wouldn't be the same with Melanie in his life. He would have her to think of, always have her feelings to consider. He would have the responsibility of making a home for her, and protecting her forever.

What kind of life would Wild Bill Hickok make for a woman? What kind of woman would put up with his gambling and drinking? What right did he have to inflict his lifestyle on someone who deserved so much better? Jimmy sat at the crossroads to her house and the road away from Sweetwater, asking these questions of himself. The answers were much harder to come by, but they would determine his decision and the road he would take.


	15. Chapter 15

Melanie was awake before dawn. She had packed only one small bag, knowing they had to travel light. Her horse was saddled and waiting in the barn, she was dressed in the most inconspicuous clothes she had, and now all she could do was wait. Melanie could hardly contain her excitement and she paced impatiently as the sun rose slowly over the distant hills in the east.

Melanie had no regrets. She was sad and distressed to leave Louise and her family, but she would keep in touch. She had already written a long letter to Lou explaining her reasons for going. She couldn't stay in a loveless marriage when her true love was Jimmy Hickok. Melanie belonged with him and she hoped Lou would understand. She had to do this for herself if she was ever going to be truly happy.

The sun was full in the sky when Melanie's pacing grew slower. Every few minutes she would glance expectantly through the lace curtains of her living room, straining her eyes for some sight of a rider, or the sound of hoof beats. Jimmy had not given a specific time and she realized she had probably counted on his arrival far too early. Melanie couldn't contain her excitement. She was saying goodbye to her old life for good and starting on a great new adventure. She could hardly be expected to get a good night's sleep on the eve of starting her life over.

But by mid-morning, Melanie wished she had. She slumped tiredly in a chair she had pulled over to the window, and from here she was able to survey the road leading to the house. Her bag lay at her side, her bonnet and gloves in her lap. She would be ready to leave at moment's notice, but she would wait sitting down until Jimmy arrived. The clock in the living room ticked loudly in the silence as she waited. The rhythmic beat and the warmth of the sun almost lulled her into a stupor. Still she waited.

* * *

When the sun began to dip behind the hills, Melanie finally admitted to herself that he was not coming. For hours she had been fighting the urge to give in to her disappointment and anger at herself for being so stupid to rely upon someone she barely knew. She had gone off blindly, making plans he wanted no part of. He had probably even tried to tell her, but she had refused to hear him. Melanie was embarrassed and ashamed that she could have made such a fool of herself, throwing herself at another man just to escape from her husband.

She was also angry at herself for once again believing a man could solve her problems. She had married Howard to escape her parents and begin her life on her terms, and she had been willing to run off with Jimmy to escape Howard and start again. She had made a terrible mistake the first time, so what made her think that this time would be any different? Melanie was numb with emotion.

Eventually she pulled her stiff body from her chair and stood up. Only now she had nowhere to go. She didn't know what to do now. Melanie's head ached and she just wanted to crawl up into a ball and not have to think. At least then she wouldn't feel any pain.

Slowly she bent over to pick up her bag, when she heard the sound she had been craving to hear all day. Hoof beats. Her heart gave a jump and she sped to the door, flinging it open expectantly. The shock of seeing Louise riding up to the house was almost too much for her. A wave of disappointment swept through her and it was all she could do to remain standing. She held onto the door for support so tight that her knuckles went white, as she waited for Lou to dismount.

"Louise, what are you doing here?" Her words were light but she almost choked on them.

Lou walked towards her, a strange look on her face. Melanie realized she looked relieved more than anything.

"I just came by to see… I just wanted to see you," she eventually managed to reply. "I wasn't sure if…"

"What?"

"Nothin'," Lou said dismissively as she preceded Melanie through the door. Lou walked into the house and turned to face her friend.

"You're going to think I'm crazy, but I thought that maybe… I thought maybe you had left with Jimmy." Lou laughed at her own hesitant words.

"What are you talking about?" Melanie replied weakly, willing to keep up the charade if it meant not being found out. "You are crazy."

"I know, it's just… when you were at the ranch last night you seemed so sad, like you were goin' away and never coming back. I guess I just thought that with Jimmy announcin' he was leavin'… Well, I thought somethin' might have happened between you two."

"Between Jimmy and me?" Melanie turned quickly away from her.

"I know, it's silly. I guess I just misread the situation. I got so worried you had left I just had to come by and check," Lou said. "Like I said, it was crazy of me to think that."

"He's gone then?"

"Yes, first thing this mornin'. I'm not sure where he was headed but…"

Melanie was looking out the window and still did not face her friend. Lou frowned at her back and was worried she had offended Melanie's polite sensibilities, after all she was accusing her of running off with another man. She opened her mouth to apologize when she noticed the bag sitting beside the chair, and Melanie's hat and gloves resting on top.

"Oh Melly…"

Lou understood all too clearly what had happened. She took a step forward and forced her friend to turn around. Melanie's eyes were full of tears, and her face crumpled in misery. Lou hugged her tightly as Melanie sobbed on her shoulder.

"I'm so stupid… How could I be so stupid?" Melanie wailed bitterly, pulling herself away. "I thought he wanted me to go with him. I thought he loved me as much as I loved him…"

"I think he does love you," Lou said, her heart heavy. She had feared something like this would happen.

"Then why did he leave me here?" Melanie's voice was cracked and weak. "I thought I had everything planned so carefully. I thought everything would be perfect."

"I know," Lou sad helplessly, unable to think of the words that would take away the betrayal her friend felt.

She wanted to explain about Jimmy, how he had always been his own man, how he believed he had a destiny that didn't involve a wife and family. But they were not the words Melanie needed to hear, not yet anyway.

"I think Jimmy thought he was doin' the right thing… the best thing for your sake."

"By leaving me here with Howard?" Melanie cried incredulously.

"He probably thinks he couldn't offer you the kind of life you expect."

"I didn't expect anything from him!"

"I know, but he expected it of himself. Jimmy has always judged himself too harshly," Lou sighed.

"I just wanted to be with him," Melanie whispered.

"I know." Lou kept her arm around Melanie's shoulder as the last of her tears subsided. "I think Jimmy knew it too and it scared him. It scared him that he had let someone get so close to him, that he let himself love someone."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better," replied Melanie, her face and voice tired. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest and resumed staring out of the window. "What am I going to do now?"

Lou did not have a chance to answer as they both heard another rider approaching. Melanie held her breath unwittingly, her hopes soaring. When the rider turned out to be Howard returning home from town, Lou thought Melanie was going to faint. But with a eerie calm, her friend merely pushed her traveling bag under a chair, and straightened her dress and hair. Her eyes were devoid of emotion as she waited for her husband to enter. With a vacant look that almost broke Lou's heart, Melanie opened the door.

"Welcome home, dear," she said in a dull voice.


	16. Chapter 16

EPILOGUE

Lou was not surprised when Melanie did not come to visit the ranch for some time. For weeks she went without seeing her friend, unable to explain to her children why their favorite aunt never came anymore. Lou could not even tell Kid what had transpired between Jimmy and Melanie, for she had been sworn to secrecy. And like Howard's violence, Melanie could not have anyone know what happened. She refused to speak of it again, and never mentioned his name.

After a couple of months, Melanie began to visit her friends once more. She was quieter than she had been, a fact even the Kid noticed, and her countenance was unmistakably graver. But she was still the old Melanie in some ways, and all three children were delighted to have her back. She would spend countless hours reading with Adam as the boy continued to recuperate, playing with Charlie at the creek, and watching Jamie as he perfected his riding skills. Lou believed it was the children who brought Melanie back to life.

One day when Melanie arrived in her buggy, Lou was a little disconcerted to see Howard sitting beside her. She knew Howard thought little of her after the riding lessons she had given his wife, and he rarely came to the ranch other than on business. She was surprised to see he was full of smiles today, and very attentive to Melanie. It was all Lou could do to remember her manners and invite them in for tea.

Howard insisted on gathering the entire family in the living room, claiming he had something important to say. Lou noticed that Melanie looked like she'd rather be anywhere in the world but there, but she could not get her alone to find out why. Howard waited solemnly as Teaspoon joined the others, waiting for their undivided attention.

"I suppose you are wondering why I have asked you all here together," he began with a smirk.

The Kid had never trusted the man and his immediate thought was that Howard was going to foreclose on the ranch. It was just the kind of thing they expected of him, and he would have a smile on his face when he did it too. Kid steeled himself for a fight if it came to that. Grimly, he waited as Howard stalled for effect.

"I bring you glad tidings today. As Melanie's closest friends we wanted to share with you our joyful news… Would you like to tell them, my dear?"

Melanie looked away, unable to answer him.

"Very well, the proud responsibility shall be mine," Howard beamed. "Melanie and I are expecting!"

Everyone on the room stood shocked for a moment, before Kid left out a relieved breath. Simultaneously both Melanie and Howard were enveloped with embraces and congratulations as the family overcame their surprise. Melanie waited patiently for the last of the well-wishers to leave her side before she even dared look at Louise. Her friend was still standing on the other side of the room, studying Melanie's face. Howard was beaming with pride, reveling in the attention that was being lavished upon them.

"Well, what do you say, Louise?" he asked.

Lou did not remove her eyes from Melanie as she crossed the room and stood before her friend. After a long pause she put her arms around Melanie and hugged her tightly.

"Congratulations," she said meaningfully. Melanie smiled gratefully at the sincerity in her voice. She had feared telling Louise about the baby, dreading the moment when her friend would find out the news she so desperately wanted to share with her. She needed all of Lou's support and love now, and judging from her reaction, Melanie knew she was going to get it.

* * *

Melanie and Howard stayed for an impromptu celebratory dinner that evening. Howard was far more lively than anyone had ever imagined he could be, and Kid was shocked to learn that the man could almost be pleasant. Lou's opinion of him had not changed, and at the very first opportunity she motioned for Melanie to join her alone outside. They stood on the porch together, listening to the dusk noises around the ranch. Melanie glanced at her friend out of the corner of her eye, not wanting to break their silence, but unable to avoid the conversation they needed to have.

"Are you really happy for me, Louise?" she asked quietly.

Lou turned to face her properly and thought carefully about her answer. "I'm happy for you Melly, if this makes _you_ happy."

"You know it does," replied Melanie, her eyes shining. "A baby means everything to me."

"Howard doesn't suspect anythin', does he?" Lou didn't want to ask the question, but felt she must.

"Of course not," she snorted lightly. "He wouldn't entertain the notion for a moment that this wasn't his child. His pride would never permit it. Howard has gotten what he always wanted and so have I. How can I not be happy?"

"You know why," Lou said softly. "Are you goin' to tell him?"

"Howard? Of course not."

"I don't mean Howard."

Melanie sighed. It was something she had thought long and hard about, but no matter what decision she reached, she was satisfied with the answer. "I can never tell him. He can never find out about the baby."

"Don't you think he has the right to know?" Lou asked, defending her old friend.

"No, I don't," said Melanie with conviction. "This is my baby, Louise. Jimmy gave up any claim he had when he left me here. Please don't hate me for this. I need you help me."

Lou regretted her accusing words and her face immediately softened. "Of course I will. I'm just sorry things turned out the way they did. I'm sorry you ever met Jimmy Hickok."

"I'm not," Melanie said quickly, smiling slightly. Tears pricked at her eyes but this time they did not fall. "Jimmy gave me the greatest gift possible. He may have left me here with a man I don't love, but he did give me the one thing I've always wanted. I'd almost given up hope, but now... I'll never be sorry I met him."

Louise smiled back at her friend and put an arm around her shoulders. "I have a feelin' that everythin' is going to be all right, Melly."

"So do I. For the first time, so do I," Melanie replied, wrapping her arm around Lou's waist.

She smiled to herself as they remained standing on the porch, listening to the crickets chirping and the distant whinnying of the horses. Melanie smiled and dreamt of the new life within her.


End file.
